Sentimientos Indeseables
by ChicaDB
Summary: Esa persona a la que más odias de pronto se convierte en la unica persona en tu vida, y siempre terminaran apareciendo sentimientos indeceables... Mi primer fanfic, es un GxM VxB ,espero y entren a hechar un vistazo... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Pensamientos de milk**

**Pensamientos de goku**

ooOOOoOoooooOOOooOOOoooOOooOOooooOOOOOooooOOOoOOOo ooooOOOooOOoooooOO

En alguna casa un poco lejana a la ciudad una chica dormía en una no muy pequeña habitación, los suaves rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas de seda y caían en la blanca tez de la joven, arrugó la nariz en señal de molestia por la luminosidad de la mañana, poco a poco se volteó y abrió los ojos para observar el reloj cercano a ella.

-Ahhhh!- Gritó mientras saltaba de la cama, eran la siete y tenía que asistir a la preparatoria, corrió hasta su armario y tomó la primera blusa que se encontrara en su camino, salió disparada por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Adiós papá- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con rapidez.

Su padre se iba despedir pero ya la chica se había retirado, esto era ya una rutina diaria, la chica siempre decidía dormir un poco más y siempre terminaba corriendo hasta llegar a la ciudad.

-Esa niña llegara tarde otra vez- Dijo mientras recogía su periódico.

Esa chica que desesperadamente corría se llamaba milk, al llegar la puerta ya estaba cerrada y al parecer nadie la dejaría entrar, se deslizo por un pequeño agujero que ella había hecho con el fin de poder entrar y salir cuando lo necesitara, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón e irrumpió la clase de una manera descarada.

El profesor ya no se dignaba a gritar, solo apuntaba a la puerta para que la chica volviera a salir con unas cubetas que tendría que llenar de agua. Milk ya estaba acostumbrada a ese castigo y de hecho había desarrollado unos brazos resistentes con el pasar de los días.

Una persona paso frente a ella corriendo hasta llegar al salón de al lado, a simple vista podía reconocerlo: Son Goku, el chico más popular, campeón de artes marciales, categorizado por ser el más guapo y rompía todas las marcas de besos y novias, pero al final era un idiota.

En una ocasión se habían enfrentado frente a una multitud de estudiantes de la preparatoria y él se atrevió a golpearla, ella con la misma fuerza dio una patada en la entrepierna de goku dejando a la mayoría de espectadores asombrados, pero desde ese día se juraron eterno odio.

Como era de esperarse el recibió el mismo castigo que ella y se resignó a tomar las cubetas para ser llenadas.

**Idiota, siempre tan ignorante… **

-Hola tonta- Dijo el joven volteándose hasta donde se encontraba milk.

-Idiota- Dijo con la cabeza en alto.

-Estúpida-

-Imbécil-

-Débil-

-Troglodita-

-Zorra - Al decir esto de inmediatamente se arrepintió, ellos se insultaban pero al igual que todo tenían un límite y el acababa de cruzarlo.

**Ups, creo que me pasé.**

La chica bajo la cabeza tapándose la mirada con su fleco, ella podía soportar cualquier insulto y devolverlo con la misma fuerza pero ella no podía luchar contra ese insulto en particular, era cosa de principios.

Una pequeña lagrima bajo por su mejilla y cayó en el balde que sostenía en sus manos, ella se sentía avergonzada de que la vieran llorar pero era algo que ya no podía detener. Goku a pesar de ser muy egoísta y molesto, tan bien era un hombre con principios y ver a una mujer llorar no lo hacía sentir muy bien.

-Oye… milk… yo…- Titubeó pero antes de que pudiera terminar el profesor interrumpió y le indico a milk que pasara al salón.

Milk en vez de pasar al salón, puso las cubetas en el suelo y corrió hacia otra dirección, goku aún se sentía mal después de todo la odiaba y una pequeña parte de él se sintió feliz de que hubiera llorado frente a él, pero seguía sintiéndose como un idiota.

-Milk- Gritó mientras corría tras ella –Espera-

Milk se detuvo y se sentó a los pies de un árbol, puso la cabeza entre sus piernas y sollozo un poco, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie notó que goku estaba parado a su lado.

-Qué diablos haces aquí?- Preguntó molesta pero ocultando su rostro –No te bastó con lo que hiciste allá adentro-

-Milk tu sabes que no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar- Respondió sentándose a su lado –Aunque sea una mujer molesta como tú-

-Pues a mí no me gusta verte- Dijo indiferente e irónica –Eres muy feo y estúpido-

-Ay milk, ya admite que te gusto- Agregó el joven con una cara picarona –Seguro y quieres que te bese en este momento, no es así?-

-Claro que no- Respondió decidida –Seguro y tú besas horrible-

-Eso lo veremos- Se puso frente a ella y sostuvo sus hombros, se acercó pero milk volteo el rostro para evitar aquello. Termino oliendo el cuello de la chica, era un aroma agradable y encantador pero no podía distraerse de lo que hacía.

-Quítate- Dijo en voz decidida.

-Deja de moverte- Gruño molesto aunque no le molestaba el olor que despedía la arrogante chica.

-Muévete bastardo!- Grito en su oído casi dejándolo sordo.

El chico se movió por el grito y la dejó libre para que ya dejara de molestarlo.

**Que le pasa a esta loca.**

-Te dije que dejaras de fastidiarme!- Dijo alejándose de él pero algo la detuvo tomando su muñeca.

-Milk…-

-Qué?- Respondió fríamente.

-YA DEJA DE ESTAR GRITANDO!-

-Ya deja de molestarme- Dijo sentándose con la cabeza baja en una banca cercana.

-Bien- y camino frente a ella.

La chica como reflejo puso su pie en el camino de los pies de goku pero en vez de hacer al hombre caer contra el suelo, terminó haciéndola caer al suelo junto con él. Goku vio a milk desde arriba y pudo observarla con detenimiento.

**No es tan fea como yo pensaba, sus ojos son muy lindos y esos labios se ven tan suaves y esponjosos… Qué diablos estoy pensando? …Esta fue la loca que me humillo frente a todos… pero… Nada… ELLA ESTA LOCA.**

Milk en ese momento estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas.

**Goku está loco… este estúpido no se ha quitado de encima y por lo que veo no planea hacerlo… Que mal quiere besarme de nuevo… No sería mala idea, el muy caballeroso, amable, encantador… Que me pasa?... Debo de estar loca, este maldito mastodonte no es más que un idiota de pies a cabeza.**

Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta milk decidió romper el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba.

-Goku…- Dijo seria.

Pero el no respondió, parecía estar perdido en los negros ojos de la chica.

* * *

_¿Que es lo que milk va a decir?_

Mi primer FanFic de milk y goku... wiiiiiii

Besos, Gata Genial


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

**OoOooooOoOoOoOooOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOooooOOOOooOO oOoooOooOOooOOoo**

Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta milk decidió romper el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba.

-Goku…- Dijo seria.

Pero el no respondió, parecía estar perdido en los negros ojos de la chica.

-Goku-

-Qué?- Susurro aún perdido en sus ojos.

-QUITATE!-

-No lo creo- Respondió con una morbosa sonrisa.

-No me hagas repetirlo- Dijo la chica bajo su poderoso agarre.

-O qué?- Preguntó acercándose más.

**Este estúpido se va a arrepentir… No creo que me moleste más después de esta…**

Milk de inmediato subió su rodilla con fuerza dando justo en la "partes nobles" del chico.

Goku no se movió, mantenía la misma calma de antes.

**Creo que debería usar más fuerza…**

Pero antes de que ella volviera a golpearlo goku lentamente empezó a rodar hacia un costado, pero tenía un rostro inexpresivo.

-Lo siento, pero te lo advertí- Dijo levantándose.

-Milk…- Susurró.

-Qué?- Ella se sentía mal, pero él se lo merecía por pervertido.

El chico lentamente se levantó frente a la muy sorprendida chica y se acercó, pero no lo suficiente para intentar besarla de nuevo, solo para hablarle a una corta distancia.

-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!- Gritó mientras se reía a carcajadas –Crees que no me iba a proteger después de la última vez-

**Ahora sí que lo mato, no sé cómo hiso eso porque siempre le costaba un par de minutos recuperarse aunque estuviera cubierto pero eso no cambia nada, este idiota me las va a pagar.**

-Y TU UN MALDITO!- Dijo aunque no sabía la razón por la que estaba gritando.

-Sabes a pesar de ser muy guapo, soy muy listo-

-Eso lo dudo mucho- Bufó caminando hacia el interior.

La chica sabía que aunque fue un poco inteligente de su parte, él era un total estúpido. Goku todavía estaba riendo pero apenas milk se fue se sentó en la banca muy adolorido.

**No le daré el gusto a esa idiota de verme con dolor, después de todo lo que me ha humillado.**

-Oh kakarotto… eres tan idiota- Dijo otro hombre saliendo de entre unos árboles cercanos a donde ellos anteriormente estaban.

-Ya cállate vegeta y ya te dije que odio ese nombre- Dijo mientras difícilmente se ponía de pie.

-Yo te digo como se me dé la gana- Gruño el chico con el cabello en forma de flama –Además yo venía discutir algo contigo, pero me encuentro con una chica dándote una paliza-

-Eso no es una chica, es un animal- Gritó enojado por la molestia que le estaba dando su estúpido primo.

-ENTONCES VETE A LA MIERDA!- Gritó milk desde la puerta, al parecer estaba escondida esperando a ver si no le había hecho mucho daño al joven.

**Ya lo sabía ese tonto estaba adolorido, volví para saber si estaba bien y me encuentro con esta escena.**

-Jajajajajaja- Vegeta estaba que se desmayaba por el momento tan divertido que se había aparecido justo frente a él.

-Milk… yo… -Pero no pudo terminar de decirlo porque la chica se había ido corriendo de nuevo.

**Por un momento creí que había dejado de ser tan estúpido y por una vez en su vida diría algo inteligente, Quien será ese chico que estaba cerca del árbol?, Nunca lo había visto y por la mirada de ignorante que tiene seguro y es algo de ese tarado de goku.**

-Vegeta a que rayos viniste?-

-Oh sí, no te lo había dicho, me pasaron para Orange Star- Dijo con los brazos cruzados -Y gracias a Kami-Sama que no me toco contigo-

-Que bien- Y se dirigió hacia el edificio.

Ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que iniciaron las clases entonces decidió mejor no interrumpir de nuevo y se dirigió de nuevo al exterior pero por una ruta diferente para evitar encontrarse con el par de tarados.

**Creo que lo mejor será esconderme para evitar que me encuentre, yo lo conozco el muy idiota** **es demasiado honrado para dejar que yo me retire sin haberse disculpado y debe de estar buscándome pero no va a lograrlo.**

oOoOoOoooOOooOOoooOOOOOOoooOOOooOOOOoooOOoooOOOOoo ooOOOoooOOOooooOO

**Milk es una estúpida ya no me disculpare más con ella que crea lo que quiera creer. Mejor me iré al área de comidas, quizás con eso despeje mi mente.**

* * *

Este es un poquito corto pero estoy un poco corta de inspiración, cuando tengo que escribir 2 capitulos para 2 historias diferentes es dificil. Bueno no importa porque voy a seguir hasta finalizarla.

Haaruuhii: La mento que no se besen todavía pero en el siguiente capitulo te lo aseguro que pasara!.

Besos Gata Genial.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

OoOOOoooooOOoOOOoooOOOOOOooooOOooOOOOoooOOooooooOO OooooOOooooOOOoooO

POV GOKU

En realidad no quería llamar así a milk pero ella se lo buscó, a veces es tan irritante que ni siquiera parece una chica es solo un animal irritante. Hay algo que me sorprende ¿Por qué habrá vuelto?, creo que no me interesa.

Después de eso será mejor que deje de hablar con ella o volverá a golpearme y no quiero que me golpee mientras vegeta este en esta preparatoria, ahora que lo pienso es extraño que hayan dejado entrar a vegeta después de todo él no es muy estudioso pero tendré que preguntárselo.

-Oye kakarotto- Otra vez ese idiota.

-Qué?- Respondo tajante.

-Ya cálmate, que una chica te haya golpeado no te da el derecho a hablarme de esa manera- Este idiota me las va a pagar.

-Qué quieres?- Le dirijo la misma fría mirada, no sé qué le pasa antes él era muy reservado, antisocial y antes ni me dirigía la palabra.

-Quiero saber cuál es tu problema con la chica de hace un rato-

-Nada que te interese- Espero que con eso me deje en paz, es cierto si él no está en mi salón debe de estar en el salón de la loca.

-Quizás pueda hablar con ella, después de todo los dos te odiamos- Después de tantas estupideces por fin se fue.

Ese tonto no sabe con quién se está metiendo, milk es la chica más desafiante y poco amistosa que existe en esta preparatoria, él jamás logrará acercarse a ella antes de que lo mande a volar de una patada.

Amaría ver la cara de vegeta cuando milk lo ignore o peor, lo golpee. Milk es linda y todo pero no es alguien con quien uno pueda conversar, aun así me moriría por tal escena frente a mí –Mi mente se estanca- Linda?... Ella apenas es una mujer, que diablos me pasa…

POV VEGETA

Estúpido kakarotto solo él se pondría a pelear con una mujer que poco hombre, pero igual fue divertido presenciar esa pelea, creo que me acercare a la chica para ver que tanto puedo hacerla enojar, será muy divertido y además ella no esta tan mal –De inmediato borré ese pensamiento- Ella no es alguien con quien debería meterme, pero… siempre hay una primera vez.

-Oye…- Parece que la muy tonta está perdida.

-OYE!-

-QUE!- Esta loca me va a dejar sin oídos.

-Cuál es tu nombre?- Intento ser indiferente pero algo me lo impide, solo me cruzo de brazos y me apoyo contra el árbol en el que esta trepada.

-No te interesa- Responde con cierta frialdad, ella no me conoce, no tiene por qué hablarme así –Oye tu eres familiar de goku, cierto?-

-Quizás- Respondo arqueando una ceja, después de todo no es tan tonta –Responde a mi pregunta mujer-

-No- Se lanzó del árbol como si yo no estuviera debajo de la maldita rama –Igual ni me interesa quien eres-

Esta mujer es más terca que kakarotto y eso no está nada mal –Soy el primo del imbécil- Por qué diablos le respondí.

-Que no te agrada?- Esta chica es demasiado desesperante.

-No- Fue un poco cortante de mi parte pero es la cruda realidad.

-Hmp-

-Quizás es algo que tenemos en común, aunque por la escena de hace rato creo que estoy en lo correcto- Sonreí triunfante.

-Quizás- A pesar de ser una mujer no es tan idiota como las demás.

-Me dirás tu nombre o tendré que esperar hasta llegar al salón?-

-Tu eres mi compañero?-

-Ahora si- Esta chica me tiene impaciente.

-Bueno creo que tal vez deba ser amable, mi nombre es milk- Ese es un nombre extraño, pero que interesa –Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Vegeta- Me encamine al interior del edificio, ya iba a iniciar la segunda clase y debería de tomarme el tiempo de ver el molesto lugar que voy a habitar por un largo tiempo, la chica me siguió y parece que aún me soporta, veremos que pasará después.

* * *

_¿Que dira goku de las intenciones de vegeta y que hará para detenerlo? _

Lamento que aún no se hallan besado pero como estoy corta de tiempo escribo cosas pequeñas y no entra todo lo que quiero escribir.

A decir verdad estoy un poco más inspirada en este fic que en mi otra historia, creo que me voy a concentrar en este fic.

Gracias por los comentarios, me inspiran mucho.

Besos, Gata Genial


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

OoOOOoooooOOoOOOoooOOOOOOooooOOooOOOOoooOOooooooOO OooooOOooooOOOoooO

Los dos se dirigieron al edificio, pero como todavía faltaba bastante para cambiar de clase vegeta decidió interrumpir y adentrarse al salón mientras milk mejor esperó afuera de la puerta, ella sabía muy bien que vegeta había cometido un error aunque él sea un nuevo estudiante tendrá que cargar con el mismo castigo que ella recibió horas antes.

-¡Fuera!- Eso confirmo las sospechas de milk, el profesor Kuo no era alguien que aguantara las tardanzas.

**Que tonto vegeta, a pesar de ser más inteligente que goku terminó con el mismo castigo.**

-Quizás debiste esperar- Dijo la chica apoyada contra la pared y los brazos cruzados.

-No lo creo- Respondió con una media sonrisa.

-Estoy muy aburrida, creo que hoy no asistiré a clases- Milk era una buena estudiante pero no se destacaba por asistir mucho a la preparatoria, consiguió un profesor particular que ella misma pagaba a escondidas de su padre y se las arreglaba para que nadie le avisara de lo sucedido a su familia.

-Yo tampoco, quizás es mi primer día pero en realidad no me interesa-

Los dos se dirigieron hasta la salida y al momento de llegar a la puerta, el guardia les impidió el paso dando de nuevo un uso para aquel agujero que milk recientemente había utilizado y vegeta se solo saltó la malla de la misma forma furtiva que lo hacía su primo, ambos caminaban sin rumbo por la calle.

POV MILK

Vegeta es un poco menos molesto que goku pero sigue siendo un familiar del tarado, será mejor que no le hable y quizás hasta él mismo va a darle una golpiza a su primo…-Quede en shock- Tengo una magnífica idea, goku ama pelear conmigo aunque yo soy la que empiezo las peleas, sé que le entretiene molestarme, mi plan es ignorarlo totalmente y pasar tiempo con su primo enfrente de él y dejar que el mismo intente molestarme para volver a golpearlo.

Una pequeña risa maléfica salió de mi garganta y mire de reojo a vegeta que al parecer no lo había notado, será mejor que me valla y empezar con esto mañana.

-Oye vegeta para dónde vas?- Espero que el muy tonto no responda y se largue, sé que él tiene muy mal temperamento, cuando lo haga enojar él se ira.

-No sé-

-Entonces me voy- Y empecé a caminar en otra dirección, pude notar el desconcierto en su cara cuando me voltee.

-A dónde?- Parece que vegeta tiene su propia pose, cada vez que lo molesto él se cruza de brazos y saca el pecho de forma arrogante.

-Iré a comer, tu estúpido primo me dejo sin energías- Sin más ganas de hablar caminé más rápido, si a él se le ocurría seguirme quizás tardaría un poco en alcanzarme, ya que tarde decidió ir por comida al igual que yo.

-Ese estúpido de kakarotto tampoco me dejo comer-

-Ese es el nombre de goku?- Estaba un poco feliz, había encontrado un nuevo apodo para el maldito.

-Sí, estas feliz cierto?- A qué diablos se refería?.

-Tal vez-

-Verdad que es un buen apodo, si lo llamas de ese modo constantemente él se volverá loco, incluso se enoja conmigo si le digo de esa manera- Parece que vegeta no es tan tonto, quizás hasta le dé una oportunidad de hablar conmigo durante periodos de clase.

POV GENERAL

Al llegar los dos jóvenes se acomodaron, vegeta estaba un poco incómodo porque él siempre comía en su propia casa y no le importaba si la gente lo veía comer de esa forma tan desesperada como lo hacía alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo de no probar ni un bocado, pero en público se sentía extraño a él no le interesaba si la gente hablaba mal de él pero quizás es porque milk se encontraba en la misma mesa.

Milk al igual que vegeta estaba nerviosa, ella era una chica no debería de comer tanta cantidad de alimento, pero no le importaba si vegeta salía corriendo o si su recién elaborado plan se iba a la basura ella solo deseaba comer en ese momento.

Cada uno pidió por separado y en privado para que el otro no se diera cuenta de la cantidad que ordenaba y casi al mismo tiempo llegaron los platos a la mesa, ambos se sorprendieron al ver llegar tantos platos eran casi treinta platos para cada uno.

-No sabía que tenías tanta hambre- Bufó el joven casi atragantándose con una pieza de pollo.

-Cállate que tu no estas mejor- Milk estaba asombrada de que existiera otra persona que pudiera engullir cantidades casi industriales de comida como la hacía ella.

Todo el almuerzo transcurrió en total silencio ambos estaban muy ocupados devorando todo lo que tenían al alcance, cuando por fin terminaron con cada platillo los dos suspiraron de forma placentera ante su bien llenado estómago.

POV VEGETA

Esta mujer es impresionante, parece que puede comer casi de la misma manera que yo, tiene un fuerte carácter y no es tan estúpida como lo son otras mujeres.

-A donde iras ahora?- Por qué demonios pregunte eso?.

-No lo sé, en este momento deberíamos estar en receso- Que mujer más extraña, primero se va por que sí y ahora quiere volver.

-Yo ya me voy para mi casa- No se me ocurre que decirle y será mejor que me largue ya.

-Yo voy a volver a molestar a kakarotto- Esta mujer está loca, pero inconscientemente sonreí cuando utilizo el apodo que le enseñe.

-Adiós- La escuche decir antes de irse corriendo en dirección contraria.

* * *

_¿Que hara milk con goku? ¿Porqué vegeta esta tan raro?_

Trato todo lo posible de no hacer a vegeta muy sensible...

Tarde mucho en subirlo porque estoy en examenes y quizas el resto del mes de junio no pueda subir capitulos muy seguido.

Hare todo lo posible por hacerlo lo mas rapido posible.

Besos, Gata Genial...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**OoOOOoooooOOoOOOoooOOOOOOooooOOooOOOOoooOOooooooOO OooooOOooooOOOooo**_

POV GOKU

Se nota que milk se volvió a ir, lo primero que hace cuando sale es venir a molestarme y todavía no lo ha hecho. Que aburrido si no estoy molestándola no tengo nada que hacer.

-Oye kakarotto…- Es ese estúpido de vegeta y la voz le suena un poco rara parece que está enfermo, que bien.

-Qué quieres vege..-

-Te comió la lengua el gato kakarotto- Es milk, pero porque sabe mi nombre?...

-Quien te dijo mi nombre?- Ya se quien fue…

-A que no adivinas…-

-Maldito vegeta-

POV MILK

La cara que puso no tenía precio y lo mejor es que todavía no lo asimila totalmente.

-Maldito vegeta- No es tan tonto, pero igual disfruto este momento.

-Hasta que por fin tu cerebro hiso algo…- Me aleje con una gran sonrisa y con goku echando humo por las orejas.

Ya sé que esto no se ha acabado aquí, el como siempre me va a seguir y a molestarme en algún lugar hasta que termine golpeado de nuevo, esto ya es una rutina que tanto el como yo conocemos bien.

Me di cuenta que él no me estaba siguiendo, entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, iría tras vegeta buscando darle una golpiza por haberme hablado de él y por casualidad el decidió irse a su casa, me voltee para verlo frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

-Si buscas a vegeta está en su casa- Esboce una sonrisa y me voltee para seguir con mi placentera caminata.

-Y tu como sabes?- Que incrédulo, pero lo hare enojar y será tan divertido como siempre.

-Fuimos a comer a mi restaurante favorito-

POV GOKU

-Fuimos a comer a mi restaurante favorito-

Esto me hiso enojar, no entiendo por qué vegeta andaba con milk, estaba seguro que cuando se encontraran no se soportarían pero parece que vegeta tenía razón, ella si me odia lo suficiente como para que sean amigos… Pero vegeta nunca se junta con una chica por buenas razones, el maldito es un pervertido.

-Ten cuidado- Le advertí por qué yo sabía que esto iba a terminar mal –Vegeta es un pervertido-

-Y eso a ti que te interesa, no estaría mal tener un novio como vegeta- La maldita saco una sonrisa tan pervertida como la que tiene vegeta.

-No sabes con quien te metes- Dije indiferente pero con una vena saltada en mi frente.

-Aquí la chica soy yo y tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme con quien puedo o no acostarme-

"Acostarse", esa maldita palabra hiso que me hirviera la sangre, ella no era una alguien pervertida pero parece que andar con vegeta la afecto y lo peor es que yo no puedo opinar en eso porque ella no es nada mío.

-Tú sabrás con quien te acuestas, zorra- Yo sabía que ella sucumbiría al llanto como siempre lo hace cuando utilizo esa palabra, pero parece que no le afecto en nada.

-Eso ya no me afecta, kakarotto- Aunque si la vi un poco triste ella no pareció mostrar señales de llanto aproximándose.

_En otra parte…_

POV VEGETA

Esa mujer no es tan mala como parece, ella no se deja dominar por los sentimientos pero parece que lo que más le gusta es molestar a mi estúpido primo y no puedo evitar molestarme cuando pienso en eso.

Hubiera sido divertido seguirla y ver la expresión de kakarotto cuando ella llegara a molestarlo, pero si la sigo va a pensar que me gusta estar con ella y no quiero que me moleste más de lo necesario.

_Al día siguiente…_

POV GENERAL

Milk se encontraba corriendo como solía hacerlo a diario, pero esta vez se encontró con goku a medio camino corriendo como un desesperado igual que ella y después se les sumo vegeta, pero a diferencia de ellos el no corría solo caminaba rápidamente para no quedar atrás.

Goku puso una mueca de molestia cuando milk bajó la velocidad para hablar con vegeta y de inmediato paró las orejas para escuchar la conversación de los dos jóvenes, pero por más que intentaba no podía escucharlos ya que hablaban en un susurro.

-Oye vegeta- Susurro milk caminando a su lado.

-Qué?- Respondió fríamente.

-Cálmate, solo quería decirte que quizás goku te moleste un poco hoy-

-No me interesa ese insecto, ni lo que me diga- Dijo con su arrogante pose.

-A nadie le interesa lo que diga el tarado- Respondió con una ceja levantada.

Vegeta no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa cuando ella insulto a goku, de algún modo ver que ella en realidad lo odiaba lo hacía feliz.

-Bueno, quizás hoy me quede en clases- Dijo milk apresurando un poco el paso.

-Por qué?- En realidad quería saber por qué esta vez decidió quedarse en ese aburrido lugar.

-Hoy tenemos deportes y es quizás la única clase que en realidad me interesa- Sonrió ante la situación.

-Tal vez yo me quede también- Vegeta apresuro el paso y el resto del camino hubo silencio de parte de los tres.

* * *

Aqui esta y yo siempre cumplo a pesar de todo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio me inspiran mucho para seguir...

Haaruuhii: Leiste mi mente y en realidad ya eso lo tenía bien pensado...

Besos, Gata Genial... 3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**OoOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooooOOoooOOOooooooOOOOOO OoooooOOOOooOOOO**_

POV GENERAL

Al llegar a la preparatoria cada uno hiso su técnica de entrada ya que aún era muy tarde y como siempre los tres se encontraban con sus cubetas de agua en el pasillo recostados en alguna pared cerca de la puerta, ya que antes de deportes tenían otras materias en el salón.

Los tres se miraban de reojo entre ellos pero en un silencio incómodo, milk solo lo ignoraba mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando, vegeta solo pensaba con los ojos cerrados y goku los observaba con recelo.

-Oye vegeta…- Susurro desviando la mirada.

-Qué?- Respondió tan fríamente como siempre.

-Estas saliendo con milk?- Goku solo estaba intentando sacarle información del día anterior.

-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS INSECTO?¡- Vegeta ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

POV MILK

Jajaja- Esto es demasiado divertido pero yo se lo advertí a vegeta y no me hiso caso, lo único que puedo hacer es disfrutar de su reacción y esperar que kakarotto lo haga enojar más hasta que vegeta decida golpearlo y habré cumplido con mi objetivo.

-Milk me conto que fueron a comer y eso me hizo pensar en algunas cosas…- Goku es demasiado estúpido como no notar lo que planeo… pobre inepto.

-A MI NO ME INTERESA ESA MUJER¡- Eso me ofendió pero no me interesa lo que el piense.

-Qué bien…- Me pregunto por qué habrá sonreído de esa manera –Por que dudo mucho que a ella le intereses- Ahí me colmo la paciencia.

-Oye, quien te crees que eres?- Goku ya se cree mi dueño, primero me dice que vegeta no es para mí y después me sale con esas estupideces.

-Tú no te metas mujer- Vegeta ya se está pasando.

-Cállate tu vegeta, que tú no eres nadie para estarme callando- Note su cara de asombro y quizás hasta sonrío pero no le di importancia, estaba muy enojado con él y con el tarado.

-Mírense ya parecen una pareja- Volví a ver a goku y al parecer estaba neutral ante la situación pero pude notar la molestia en sus ojos.

-¡!TU CALLATE KAKAROTTO¡- Respondimos yo y vegeta al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento el profesor interrumpió la pelea para darnos paso al salón a vegeta y a mí, goku se quedaría ahí por otros minutos.

Vegeta y goku sí que son familiares ambos son unos tarados, cada uno a su manera me habían insultado sin siquiera notar que yo me encontraba ahí escuchando cada maldita palabra que salía de sus labios, esos dos me las van a pagar.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el salón lo único que desee fue matar al profesor, por falta de lugares libres vegeta se sentaría a mi lado… esta sería la lección más larga de mi vida.

POV VEGETA

En este momento desearía salir y golpear a kakarotto hasta dejarlo hecho pedazos pero ese deseo no se cumplirá ya que estoy varado en este maldito salón recibiendo clases que no me interesan en lo absoluto.

Esa mujer en serio un día me dejara sordo, los gritos que daba en el pasillo eran tan altos que se podría escuchar por todo el edificio, lo peor es que de algún modo toda esa pelea me hiso sonreír como nunca, cada vez estoy más confundido y molesto con ella.

-Oye vegeta…- Creo que ya se le paso la furia a la gritona, solo la voltee a ver para que me dijera lo que quería.

Me paso un papelito doblado, gruñí ante el acto era algo molesto que en vez de decírmelo tuviera que escribirlo y me sorprendí con lo que había escrito.

"**Eres un maldito"**

-Pues tu eres una estúpida- No sé por qué me rebaje a responderle, pero ella me había insultado y eso nadie puede hacerlo.

Solo me dio una mirada fría llena de odio y pasa otro estúpido papel.

"**Kakarotto sabe insultar mejor"**

Soltó una media sonrisa mientras dirigía su atención al anciano que nos daba la clase, no pude evitar sonreír al ver su perfectamente indiferente sonrisa.

-Esta mujer me está volviendo loco y ni sé por qué- Pensé mientras fruncía el ceño de nuevo. Esa mujer tiene demasiado carácter, no se deja intimidar y lo mejor es que odia a kakarotto tanto como yo pero no voy a caer en sus brujerías, debo concentrarme en mi plan.

* * *

Todavía no llegan a la clase de deportes, pero aquí esta el capitulo...

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero les agrade...

Besos Gata Genial 3


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Clase de deportes (Primera parte)**_

_**OoOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooooOOoooOOOooooooOOOOOO OoooooOOOOooOOOO**_

POV GOKU

Milk ya se volvió loca, ella y vegeta se están volviendo demasiado unidos; en medio de toda la discusión pude ver a vegeta sonreír y no como el pervertido que es, si no como una sonrisa de felicidad pura.

-Debo de alejarla de vegeta, él no se merece ni pronunciar su nombre- Pensé, pero a mí no me interesa lo que le suceda a milk, en ese momento fui interrumpido por el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase.

Muy bien, iremos a deportes y para esa clase los dos salones se fusionan ya que no cuentan de mucho tiempo, siempre era mi clase preferida podía molestar a milk mientras corría con sus esbeltas piernas-QUE!, Por qué demonios estoy pensando en eso-

POV GENERAL

Milk suspiro al escuchar el melodioso sonido de la campana para indicar el cambio de clase, olvido su reciente enojo contra vegeta y le dedico una sonrisa de total felicidad y también maliciosa, ella tenía un plan para molestar a los tarados en clase de deportes.

Vegeta por su parte estaba más que emocionado de poder salir de ese salón tan aburrido, pero lo tomo por sorpresa esa sonrisa de la mujer a su lado.

Esta clase se dividía en tres partes:

Primero: Hombres y mujeres trotaban alrededor de la cancha.

Segundo: Realizaban sus despectivos ejercicios separados hombres de mujeres.

Tercero: Se daba un tiempo para dedicarse a un deporte en especial.

Casi siempre esta última se daba por separado pero milk decidió irse por las artes marciales sola, ya que ella no se pondría a practicar gimnasia como hacían las demás mujeres y de por sí ya tenía suficiente flexibilidad.

POV VEGETA

Ese anciano decrépito dejó de dar sus parlas y yo me exalte al escuchar por fin esa maldita campana, voltee mi rostro para encontrarme con la mujer mirándome.

Contuve mis ganas de sonreír al ver su hermosa sonrisa –Que demonios me está pasando?¡?- Me puse en pie y la mujer me imitó, camine por el pasillo en total silencio sin darme cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido por kakarotto.

-Que quieres insecto?- Pregunte en mala gana.

-Solo voy para mi clase de deportes- Ese maldito.

En eso llego la mujer y se situó al lado de kakarotto frunciendo el ceño –Se ve linda cuando está enojada- Me exalte ante mi pensamiento, que demonios tenía esa mujer y que diablos me estaba haciendo.

-Espero poder pelear contigo vegeta- Sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-A que te refieres mujer?-

-Kakarotto explícale a tu primo, que yo ya no tengo tiempo para tonterías- Esta mujer me está impacientando.

Se fue descaradamente dejándome con la palabra en la boca y yo no me rebajaría a recibir una explicación de kakarotto, decidí irme siguiéndola hasta llegar a la cancha donde tendríamos la clase.

POV MILK

Es tan divertido molestar a vegeta como lo es con kakarotto, pero creo que se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando llegue y vea que esta clase la tenemos junto con el otro salón.

Termine de vestirme y regresé al campo, pude observar al par de tarados al otro lado de la cancha y como siempre kakarotto estaba hablando con una mujer, hasta estando en clases intentaba seducir a alguna mujer.

Me acerqué a vegeta y de hecho no se veía tan mal, se notaba que hacía ejercicio y en esta preparatoria pocos podían alardear de su físico entre ellos estaba kakarotto que por supuesto le sacaba ventaja.

-Oye vegeta- Me acerque más ya que parecía no escucharme.

-VEGETA!- Le grite y al parecer se exalto demasiado.

-Que quieres?!-

-Nada- Solo quería molestarlo y parece que cumplí mi objetivo.

Se fue maldiciendo todo y frotándose la frente molesto, con lo que yo lance mi sonrisa triunfal y me aleje hasta donde se encontraba la profesora.

Observe con atención a mis compañeros y note que alguien no encajaba en el paisaje, una chica de un singular cabello azul y ojos del mismo tono, estaba recostada en una pared con los brazos cruzados y esperando que la clase iniciara.

Esa chica era diferente a las demás, ella no estaba babeándose por goku o algún otro chico y no estaba atenta a la clase, era indiferente como vegeta, me acerque para hablar con ella, algo me hacía no odiarla como a las demás chicas que frecuentaban la preparatoria.

-Hola- Dije en forma amistosa, eso era extraño en mí.

-Hola- Se limitó a responderme.

-Eres nueva cierto?- Me recosté junto a ella.

-Sí, por qué?-

-Porque no te le has tirado encima a aquel tarado de allá- Dije señalando a kakarotto que estaba rodeado de chicas estúpidas.

-No tengo por qué hacer eso, ese tipo no me interesa- Esta chica ya me estaba cayendo bien.

-Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Bulma Briefs, Y el tuyo?- Ese nombre ya lo conocía, era la heredera de Capsule Corp., pero eso a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto.

-Milk Ox- Sonreí.

POV GOKU

Era extraño que milk no me haya venido a molestar todavía, pero lo más extraño era que estaba hablando con la alumna nueva y se estaba riendo -no pude evitar sentirme feliz al verla sonreír- Algo debe de estar mal en mí, hace tiempo que esto me pasa y ya estoy harto.

El profesor llegó y nos indicó que fuéramos a correr alrededor de la cancha junto con las chicas y al parecer milk ya tenía una nueva amiga a la cual por total compromiso tenía que molestar.

Esta clase será más divertida.

* * *

No es muy largo pero solo dispongo de tres horas para escribir el capitulo completo...

Me disculpo, pero aquí esta lo prometido es deuda.

Besos Gata Genial 3


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Clase de deportes (Segunda parte)**_

_**OoOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooooOOoooOOOooooooOOOOOO OoooooOOOOooOOOO**_

POV GENERAL

Mientras milk y bulma se conocían, vegeta las seguía de cerca y kakarotto lo seguía observando la mirada que su primo les dedicaba desde lejos.

Eran exactamente diez minutos de trote alrededor de la cancha, ese tiempo le era suficiente a kakarotto para idear un plan para poder separar a milk de vegeta.

POV GOKU

Milk no debería de andar con vegeta, él es una mala influencia y eso yo puedo justificarlo. Ninguna mujer se escapa de vegeta con la dignidad intacta y mucho menos con la conciencia tranquila.

Me he estado reprochando por estos pensamientos, milk solo es una chica más y yo puedo tener a cualquier chica que quiera a mis pies en cualquier momento, pero con milk es diferente, ella es orgullosa, no se deja intimidar, es linda y también sabe comer como se debe, después de todo ella no es tan mala pero debería de olvidarlo ella me odia y nada va a cambiar eso.

-Oye kakarotto…- Es milk pero creo que ya sé que dirá.

Solo voltee mi rostro para ver a milk con una hermosa y extraña sonrisa en sus rosados labios, pero de pronto apareció vegeta en medio de los dos, ese estúpido sabe lo que intento y parece que a él también le gusta milk… creo que con eso puedo molestarlo.

POV VEGETA

Esta trotando detrás de la mujer gritona y no pude evitar distraerme con lo que llevaba puesto, una blusa un poco holgada y un short pequeño que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, me sonroje de inmediato al ver que la mujer de cabello azul me estaba mirando mientras sin intención observaba el trasero de la pelinegra.

Voltee mi rostro, vi a kakarotto y a la mujer sonriéndose mutuamente, no pude evitar sentir una extraña ira, entonces apresure el paso y me interpuse entre ellos. Quería volver a ver a la mujer pero algo me detuvo, sentí a alguien observándome y efectivamente la mujer que estaba a la par de la pelinegra estaba mirándome con una sonrisa extraña que ese momento no supe descifrar… pero no importaba solo quería correr y no dirigir palabra a ninguno de ellos.

POV BULMA

Estos estudiantes eran muy extraños, la primera chica que conocí me cayó muy bien, pero después de trotar unos minutos me encontré con un pervertido mirándole el trasero a mi amiga y después salió corriendo para no enfrentarse a las consecuencias… esta preparatoria es muy rara pero creo que lo mejor será que me espere a conocerlos porque no quiero crearme una mala imagen de alguien que no conozco.

POV MILK

Esto es extraño, primero le sonreí a kakarotto y después vegeta se interponía entre nosotros para después correr.

Primero estaba pensando en que quizás debería dejar a kakarotto en paz-Si como no- sonreí ante mi pensamiento y de inmediato voltee la cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos de kakarotto observándome, sé muy bien que en mi mirada fácilmente se podía observar un sentimiento profundo e indescifrable, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de sus hipnotizantes ojos.

-Milk…- Era bulma y seguro se estaba preguntando lo mismo que yo.

-Que sucede?- Le pregunte y me encontré sorprendida y furiosa al escuchar sus palabras.

-Ese chico te estaba mirando el trasero- Susurró y de inmediato apresure el paso hacia el tarado que corría de mi agarre, pero no pude notar que kakarotto me seguía con el mismo objetivo que era matar a vegeta a golpes.

-VEGETA!- Grite a todo pulmón a lo que el resto del alumnado se volteó para observar lo que se avecinaba.

Paró en seco y después se volteó para admirar sus mejillas totalmente coloradas y su ceño fruncido de forma típica, desee poder reírme pero esos momentos no ameritaban tal acto.

-Vegeta yo creí que tú eras mejor que tu estúpido primo- Dije con mis manos en la cadera y acercándome a él.

-No te atrevas a compararme con ese insecto- Dijo con indiferencia notable en su voz.

-Mira vegeta yo no soy como esas cualquieras- Dije señalando a un grupo de mujeres cerca de kakarotto.

-Yo si te daré tu merecido por haberte atrevido a mirarme de esa manera- Este maldito me las pagara más caro que kakarotto aquella vez.

-Ya cállate, estás haciendo una escena mujer-

-A mi tu no me callas insecto- Dije mientras avanzaba más hasta él y el en su asombro retrocedió un par de pasos, eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

-CALMATE MUJER LOCA!- Grito intentando recobrar su aun lastimado orgullo.

De inmediato me dirigí hasta él y tome su muñeca, pose mi mirada sobre la suya y esbocé una sonrisa al ver la confusión llenar sus negros ojos, entonces doble su muñeca hasta llevarla a su espalda y empecé a levantarla para poder infringirle dolor.

No se inmuto en lo absoluto, pero con una patada lo hice caer de rodillas, me sorprendió que no intentara forcejear y entonces caí en la cuenta de mi error, el maldito se estaba dejando para no tener que golpearme.

-Hushhh- Suspire al soltarlo y al ver esa maldita sonrisa arrogante en su rostro decidí hacerme cargo de esta situación de la misma manera que la última vez.

Dando una ligera pero poderosa patada logré hacer que vegeta se doblara de dolor y perdiera hasta el más mínimo rastro de dignidad que le quedaba en su cuerpo, me retiré conociendo las consecuencias de mi salvaje e inhumano acto contra él.

POV GOKU

Al fin milk entendió a la que me refería, vegeta es un maldito pervertido y al intentar meterse con milk recibió lo mismo que yo hace un par de años, la total humillación ante la preparatoria entera.

Ver a milk triunfante me hizo feliz y orgulloso de que ella se hiciera respetar aún sin tener a un hombre a su lado, esa mujer era totalmente increíble y eso no se podía cuestionar, manteniendo en cuenta que ella sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a vegeta muy pronto dadas las circunstancias que acababan de suceder en la cancha.

* * *

Es corto lo sé, pero es mejor que nada.

Les agradesco por sus comentarios y por leer mi Fanfic, espero les guste.

Besos Gata Genial 3


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9_

_Clase de Deportes (Tercera Parte)_

_OOOoooOooOOOoooOOOooooOOOooOOooooOOOOOOooOOOooOOOo oooOOoooOOooo_

POV MILK

Me siento mal por vegeta pero el maldito es un pervertido y se lo tenía bien merecido, además nadie me trata de esa manera y se escapa sin consecuencias.

**_Flash Back_**

**Goku corría a toda velocidad por la pista de la cancha, una pelinegra iba tras él y claramente en las ojos de la chica se podía observar el odio y desprecio hacia el joven, que rápidamente fue capturado con el poderoso agarre de una mano con uñas clavándose en él.**

**-Qué demonios crees que haces, de mí no te escapas- Gritó eufórica la joven.**

**-CALLATE QUE ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO!- Gritó Goku intentando hacerle frente a la chica.**

**-Eres un maldito pervertido y no dejare que me trates como una de tus tantas perras que andan como idiotas detrás de tuyo-**

**El joven se encogió pero después intento recuperar la dignidad que le fue robada, agarrándola de la muñeca y acercándola a él, demasiado para el gusto de la chica.**

**Era una técnica que tenía Goku para salirse de sus problemas con mujeres, solo ponía una mirada encantadora y todas se rendían ante él, pero con milk se llevó una gran sorpresa.**

**-Quítate estúpido- Dijo dando una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla derecha de Goku.**

**-Qué te pasa milk!- Gritó intentando calmar a la joven.**

**Cuando posó su mirada en la joven notó que había cambiado totalmente su semblante por uno triste y estaba cabizbaja, sin pensarlo se acercó más para ayudarla.**

**-Oye… milk… lo siento- Dijo tratando de que sonriera un poco.**

**-No deberías- De inmediato dejo escapar una macaba sonrisa que dejaría helado a cualquiera.**

**Se acercó y le propino una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, causando que el goku se doblara de dolor cayendo al suelo en posición fetal.**

**Goku ese día decidió que jamás perdonaría a milk por lo que le hizo y milk aprendió a dejar sus sentimientos de lado y ocultarse detrás del muro de la fría indiferencia.**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ese maldito de kakarotto al final me había dado una buena lección de vida después de aquel día, aprendí que jamás debo mostrar sentimientos ante mi enemigo y si lo hago aprovecharlo. Pero yo jamás dejaría que algo tan trivial como el amor se interponga en mi camino y eso está totalmente comprobado.

POV VEGETA

Esa maldita mujer cree que no puedo hacerle daño, que jamás la tocaría como kakarotto que respeta sus reglas de discusión, pero conmigo se equivoca yo jamás me rindo y menos me dejo intimidar por una mujer tan débil como ella.

Inmediatamente intente ir tras ella pero mi adolorido cuerpo no me lo permitiría, decidí que lo mejor sería reclamarle el día después cuando estuviera más dispuesto a tales actos.

Esa mujer me las pagara.

POV GOKU

Milk sabe que vegeta no es alguien pasivo, debo mantenerla vigilada para que vegeta no le haga daño-Creo que lo mejor será no ocultarlo- Pensé derrotado.

Hace ya mucho que siento el deber de protegerla, de mantenerla a salvo de cualquier maldito que se atreva a dirigirle la palabra.

Fue desde aquella pelea en la cancha que jure que me vengaría, pero al estar tanto tiempo cerca de ella para molestarla me hizo crear un lazo con ella. He intentado excusarme pretendiendo que la odio y que simplemente detesto la idea de que alguien más la moleste además de mí, pero eso quedo en el pasado.

Debo hablar con ella y contarle lo que sucede, pero sobre todo advertirle sobre vegeta y de lo quizás haga.

La busco con la mirada entre la gente que rodea a vegeta que aún se retuerce en el suelo de dolor, no logro encontrarla y supuse que como siempre se habrá ido a alguna parte pero algo me hace sentir inseguro de eso.

Me acerco a los vestidores y allí esta ella, sentada en el suelo con el rostro entre sus piernas pero no se puede escuchar ningún sollozo de su parte.

-Milk estas bien?- Pregunté con la voz más tranquila que pude pronunciar.

-Tú también quieres molestarme kakarotto- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie justo frente a mí, pero no tenía ninguna lagrima en su rostro.

-No, solo quería saber cómo estas- Respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

No respondió, solo entrecerró los ojos en busca de una intención escondida pero al parecer no la encontró y se volvió a sentar.

-Por qué estas así?- Pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-No lo sé, estoy un poco confundida-

-Y por qué cosa?- Dije sin ninguna preocupación, pero al parecer no tomo muy bien mi pregunta y empezó a ponerse roja de furia.

-Lo siento milk, no quería molestarte- Me puse de pie para alejarme y dejarla calmarse.

POV MILK

Kakarotto nunca ha sido de esa manera, es muy dulce y en ese momento no quería estar sola, inconscientemente tome su mano antes de que se alejara de mí.

-No te vayas- Dije mientras una lagrima logró suicidarse cayendo por mi mejilla.

Se mantuvo en silencio mirándome, esbozó una sonrisa tierna que hizo que me estremeciera y se sentó a mi lado observándome con sus profundos ojos negros.

Intenté controlar las lágrimas que rogaban por salir pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano, me apoye en su hombro sollozando mientras las grandes lágrimas caían por mi rostro para mojar la ropa de kakarotto como su meta y objetivo.

-Lo-lo siento…- Suspire estando ya más calmada.

-Por qué?- Preguntó mirándome serio y calmado.

- Por… todo- Titubee retirándome de su hombro.

Noté el desconcierto en su mirada, se veía impresionado por mis palabras y sin más me dio un abrazo cálido y reconfortante.

Estaba rígida como si nunca hubiera recibido tal contacto, logre corresponderle nerviosa y al parecer lo notó, se puso nervioso y se retiró lo suficiente para verme a los ojos.

-Tranquila…- Dijo apoyando su mano en mi espalda.

POV GOKU

Milk estaba nerviosa y lo mejor hubiera sido irme pero decidí apoyarla estando ahí, a su lado.

-Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo?- Pregunto separándome de ella mientras limpiaba su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos.

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano, ella aceptó aún con su hermosa sonrisa presente.

En ese momento me dirigí a mi lugar favorito, es una montaña pacífica y sin población en la cual entrene por un tiempo, me parecía un lugar excelente para meditar, estaba emocionado por mostrárselo a alguien más.

* * *

Espero que les guste y por si no quedo claro cuando vegeta fue golpeado la clase termino ya que milk y goku se fueron.

Es un poco cortito pero espero que les guste...

Besos Gata Genial 3


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**OoOOoooOOoOOoOooooOOOOOOooOoooOOoooOOOOooooOOooOOO OoooooOOooOOoooOO**_

POV GOKU

Solía ser una montaña muy hermosa y aún lo es pero sin la presencia de mi abuelo viviendo en ese lugar ya no es lo mismo. Después de todo seguí frecuentando la cabaña de mi abuelo como si fuera una casita de verano pero nunca volvió a emanar esa cálida sensación de hogar que tenía cuando mi abuelo todavía se hallaba con vida.

Era ya tarde cuando estabamos por llegar, era un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad pero valía la pena que milk viera ese lugar por la mañana.

Cuando paré el auto mire de reojo a milk, estaba apoyada en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan feliz y sobretodo muy tranquila pero caí en la cuenta de que en realidad estaba dormida

-Sonreí-

La tome en mis brazos y le lleve al interior de la pequeña casa, la deposite en la única cama, ya que era un lugar que solo yo visitaba y era un secreto la existencia de este.

Me senté en el suelo y la observe hasta caer dormido.

_El día después…_

POV MILK

Una molesta luz cayó en mis ojos, arrugue la nariz en señal de molestia y abrí mis ojos ya que no podía hacer más nada contra el sol que se filtraba por la ventana.

-Donde estoy…?- Susurre restregando mis manos contra mis ojos y sentándome en la cama.

Voltee y vi a goku tirado en el suelo, estaba dormido y tenía una gran sonrisa, entonces recordé lo sucedido-Sonreí- Me puse de pie y me acerque a él poniéndome de cuclillas.

-Oye goku…- Dije con la voz baja para no alertarlo.

-...- No respondió.

-GOKU!- Grite moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-Qué pasó?- Dijo pegando un salto hasta ponerse de pie.

Sonreí y me planté frente a él, en realidad no sabía en donde estábamos y seguro mi padre estaba buscándome ya que no me presente a dormir la noche anterior.

-Oh… eres tu milk…- Respondió en un bostezo.

-Dime, dónde estoy?- Pregunte sentándome en la cama de nuevo.

-La montaña paoz, en una casa entre las montañas- Respondió sentándose a mi lado.

Mi estómago rugió pidiendo comida- Me sonrojé un poco-Pero el estómago de goku sonó después del mío.

-Vamos- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-A dónde?-

-A buscar la comida- Dijo saliendo por la pequeña puerta.

Lo seguí sin estar segura de a donde se dirigía, pose mi mirada en su mano y llevaba dos cañas de pescar, seguimos con el camino hasta llegar a una hermosa cascada rodeada por altos árboles que ocultaban su existencia.

POV GOKU

Observe a milk, estaba maravillada con la pequeña cascada que solía ser el lugar preferido de mi abuelito-Sonreí- Quería hacerla olvidar lo que sea que la había puesto de esa manera el día anterior y al parecer estaba a punto de cumplir mi objetivo.

-Toma- Y le acerque la caña de pescar que sostenía en mi mano.

La aceptó con imperceptible sonrisa, se dirigió a la orilla, la clavó en la tierra dejando el anzuelo en el agua y por último se recostó en el césped cerrando sus ojos.

La imité y me recosté a su lado pero con los ojos abiertos para observar las nubes que pasaban por el cielo.

-Tienes que llevarme a casa ahora- Dijo, se podía notar la seriedad que tomaba su voz.

-No- Respondí tranquilo y voltee mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada posada en mí.

-Tengo que volver, mi padre debe de estarme buscando-

-De eso nada, tú te quedaras hasta que resuelvas los líos que tienes en la cabeza- Dije decidido.

-Goku… no quiero discutir ahora- Respondió, me sorprendieron sus palabras pero mi decisión no va a cambiar.

-Igual te quedaras- Dije poniéndome de pie.

-Pero que pasara con la escuela, además en esa cabaña no cabemos los dos y no pienso quedarme aquí sola- Dijo resignada.

-Relájate, iré ahora mismo por unas cosas a mi casa y pasare a explicárselo a tu padre, quieres que te traiga algo?- Pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Quiero ir yo por todas mis cosas- Me sorprendió, pero ella de seguro a último minuto se negaría a regresar.

-No lo sé-

-Voy a volver contigo, pero lo que tengo que traer es algo un poco personal- Observe su rostro sonrojado y ahí comprendí sus palabras.

-Bien, pero promete que volverás conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo importante- Dije tranquilo.

Caminamos hasta mi auto y salimos en busca de todo, al llegar a la ciudad pude notar cierta molestia en su rostro como si deseara nunca haber vuelto.

-Iremos a mi casa primero, está bien?- Pregunte sonriendole.

Asintió, acelere para poder llegar más rápido a mi casa y poder largarme de nuevo de ese fastidioso lugar.

* * *

Espero les guste... es corto pero lo mejor sera que ahora tengo más tiempo.

ESTOY EN VACASIONES... :D Esto significa un capitulo todos los días y no voy a defraudarlos... :D

Haaruuhii: Tu pregunta será respondida en los siguientes capitulos, pero no se bien es cual todavía, tengo que buscar donde adaptar la conversación en los capitulos que ya escribi, pero por lo pronto agradesco que leas mi fanfic.

Besos Gata Genial 3 :D


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**OoOOOoooOOoOOoOOOoooOOOooooooOOOooOOOoooOoOOOOOooO OooOoooooOOoooOOo**_

Me estacione frente a mi casa y observe a milk, estaba un poco sorprendida mi casa era enorme como una especie de mansión, era normal mi familia tenía una buena posición económica.

-Quieres entrar conmigo?- Pregunté saliendo del auto.

-Está bien- Respondió y me siguió en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta.

Entramos sin ningún problema, pero al llegar a las escaleras apareció alguien inesperado.

-Te estaba buscando kakarotto…- El maldito de vegeta estaba en la casa.

La verdad es que vegeta vive ahí pero como es medio día pensé que estaría en algún lugar molestando a alguien, inmediatamente tome a milk de la muñeca y seguí mi camino ignorando por completo la presencia de mi fastidioso primo detrás de nosotros.

Llegue a mi habitación, empuje a milk al interior y cerré la puerta detrás de ella, dejándonos a mí y a vegeta en el pasillo.

-Qué quieres?- Pregunté claramente molesto.

-No me hables de esa manera insecto- Gruño molesto.

-Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana- Respondí – Ahora lárgate si no tienes nada que decir-

-No me iré hasta que esa mujer pague por lo que me hizo- Me reí de pronto olvidándome de las consecuencias que traería.

-Ya cálmate vegeta, que te lo tenías bien merecido- Dije recargándome en la puerta.

Gruño y se fue, él sabía desde un principio que con milk no debía de meterse pero parece que entendió que lo que hizo no estaba bien.

POV MILK

Goku estaba muy extraño, era más atento y menos fastidioso, pero lo que me sorprendió era que me defendiera de vegeta aunque no había necesidad, yo misma pude salir a regañar a goku por defenderme como si yo fuera una inútil.

Yo claramente podía poner a vegeta en su lugar y dejarlo con la boca cerrada pero ese día no me sentía con ánimos de discutir, me sentía deprimida por cierto recuerdo que vino a mi cabeza después de mi pelea con vegeta.

_**Flash Back**_

**Iba caminando por la calle pensando en cómo vengarme de nuevo de goku por lo que hizo en la cancha, pero el sonido mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos.**

**-Aló…- Respondí, era mi padre desde algún teléfono desconocido.**

**Lo que escuche me dejo en shock, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, tomé conciencia y corrí como desesperada hasta el lugar que mi padre me indico.**

**El hospital principal de la ciudad.**

**Entre a la sala de espera gritando el nombre de mi padre y no escuchaba respuesta alguna, me acerque a informaciones y una joven enfermera me atendió.**

**-Me podría decir en que habitación se encuentra Sofía Ox- Dije más calmada y limpiando mis lágrimas.**

**-En la habitación ciento cinco- Dijo neutral.**

**Camine hasta el elevador que de inmediato respondió al llamado, entré y espere hasta que se detuviera, al llegar no me contuve y corrí por el pasillo con mi mirada en las puertas de las habitaciones.**

**Entré en la habitación correspondiente y observe a mi padre sentado al lado de la cama en la que descansaba el herido cuerpo de mi madre, me acerque lentamente y pude divisar su rostro tan tranquilo ante la situación tan crítica en la que se encontraba su vida.**

**-Madre…- Solloce mientras incontables lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.**

**-Milk…-Suspiro con alivio, sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera, dijo mi nombre como si esa fuera la última palabra que fuera a salir de sus morados y partidos labios.**

**Me acerque y tome su mano como si en algún momento su cuerpo se esfumara, me arrodille a su lado llorando desconsoladamente.**

**-Tranquila… recuerda que en algún momento nos veremos de nuevo…- Dijo suavemente, eso quería decir que ella se iría para nunca volver.**

**-Recuerden que los amo… y jamás dejare de cuidarte mi niña…- Suspiro apretando tanto como su mano se lo permitía la mano de mi padre.**

**-Milk prométeme que tendrás tu familia y serás tan feliz como yo lo fui…- Dijo seria.**

**-Te lo prometo mamá-**

**Sonrió, quizás por última vez.**

**En ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir, escuche ese maldito sonido que marcaba sin remedio la inevitable muerte de mi querida madre, sostuve su mano hasta el momento en que mi padre decidió que era la hora de explicarme todo. **

**No quería escuchar todo el relato o el sermón que tenía preparado para tranquilizarme.**

**-Qué le paso?- Pregunté con una voz profunda y seria.**

**-La atacaron para robarle su auto, en las afueras de la ciudad, ella se opuso y entre varios hombres la dejaron inconsciente y … desnuda – Pude notar el odio que tenía mi padre en sus ojos, eso me enfureció pero me contuve, tenía que ser fuerte y cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre.**

**-Tranquilo papá, ella no querría que cometieras una locura- Dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.**

**Él se tranquilizó, parece que logro aceptar lo ocurrido y cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Pero yo no nunca logre superar la muerte de mi madre y eso hizo que yo terminara con en ese carácter agresivo y violento hacia los hombres.

Yo me encontraba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida en la pared pero una lágrima logró escapar de mis ojos, enseguida goku entró y me observo tranquilo, se acercó y me abrazo cálidamente.

Le correspondí dejando soltar las lágrimas sobre su ropa, ni él ni nadie de la preparatoria sabía lo que le había sucedido a mi madre y eso me hacía preguntarme por qué me abrazaba de esa manera sin ninguna razón pero deje esos pensamientos de lado.

-Tranquila…- Susurro apretando su agarre.

No le respondí, solo quería llorar pero eso no seguiría así, prefiero lamentarme en aquella montaña en la que nos encontrábamos en la mañana que aquí en su habitación y sobre todo con vegeta tan cerca.

* * *

Aquí hay otro, en serio estoy muy inspirada deben ser las vacasiones...

Espero que les guste, siempre son cortos ya es un habito que sean de 800 a 1000 palabras... pero siempre y cuando suba una capitulo creo que no interesa.

Besos Gata Genial 3


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**OoOOooOoooOooOoOOOooOOoOooOOooOOOOoooOOooOOOooOOOO ooooooOOOooOOOOoo**_

POV GOKU

Entre a mi habitación y vi a milk sentada con una lagrima en su mejilla, me acerque a ella y la abrase sin ninguna razón, solo quería que se desahogara y al parecer lo hizo, pero se detuvo.

-Solo recogeré mis cosas y nos iremos, si?- Dije viéndola a los ojos.

-Está bien…- Dijo ya más tranquila, sequé sus lágrimas con mi pulgar y me puse de pie para irnos rápido.

Metí ropa en una maleta, unas capsulas y salí del armario en su encuentro.

-Vamos…- Dije con una sonrisa.

Al salir deje una nota en la mesa de mi casa para que no se preocuparan por mi ausencia, llegamos al auto y acelere hacia la casa de milk, pero yo no tenía ni idea de donde estaba eso.

-Milk…- Dije desacelerandoel automovil.

-Qué?- Respondió suavemente.

-Donde está tu casa?- Pregunte con la mano en la nuca, eso la hiso sonreír.

Me indico que en las afueras de la ciudad y de inmediato llegamos a unas colinas verdes cerca de un camino hacia la ciudad.

-Es ahí- Señalo una casa de gran tamaño, parecida a la mía.

La mire sorprendido, ella estaba feliz de ver cómo me sorprendía de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho anteriormente –Sonreí al verla feliz- estacione el auto y me baje de inmediato.

-Yo puedo ir sola- Dijo molesta.

-Si pero yo quiero conocer tu casa- Sonreí –Además tengo que explicarle a tu padre porque no viniste a dormir ayer-

Entramos y ahí estaba su padre, un hombre de gran tamaño con lentes y un gorro gracioso, estaba sentado en una silla del comedor con su rostro entre las manos me sentí mal, creí que él no estaría tan preocupado pero me equivoque parecía estar al borde del llanto.

-Papá!- Gritó milk corriendo hacia él.

El corrió de igual manera y la abrazo como si se hubiera perdido por varias semanas aunque solo haya sido una noche.

-Milk donde estuviste?- Preguntó separándose de ella.

-Papá, goku te lo explicara todo- Dijo milk sonriendo maliciosamente, recordé mis palabras.

"**Tengo que explicarle a tu padre porque no viniste a dormir ayer"**

Pero antes de protestar milk se alejó por unas escaleras dejándome a solas con su padre.

-Dime muchacho, por qué no vino ayer?- Preguntó más tranquilo de lo que yo esperaba.

-Ehh… yo…- Titubee nervioso.

-Tranquilo, siéntate y cuéntamelo- Dijo sonriente sentándose en la mesa, era un hombre muy agradable, esa situación era extraña de explicar pero lo mejor sería que lo dijera rápido.

-Mire, milk ha estado muy abatida y yo quería hacer algo por ella, pensé en llevarla a un viaje en las montañas para que resolviera los líos que tiene, pero tengo que pedir su permiso primero- Dije decidido a obtener una afirmativa respuesta de su parte.

-Y estarán los dos solos?- Dijo mucho más serio casi molesto.

-No se preocupe, llevo una casa capsula para ella y yo estaré en la cabaña que tengo allá- Dije un poco nervioso.

-Espero que no tengas malas intenciones con mi hija- Respondió serio pero sonriente.

-No señor, solo quiero ayudarla- Dije sonriente.

-Muy bien, eres un chico sincero, espero que la pasen bien y no se preocupen yo me encargare de que la escuela no los moleste- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias señor- Respondí, en ese momento bajo milk con una mochila pequeña.

-Vamos goku- Dijo parada casi en la puerta – Adiós papá-

-Cuanto tiempo estarán allá?- Preguntó el padre de milk cuando estábamos cruzando la puerta.

-Una semana- Respondí corriendo hasta el auto.

Emprendimos el camino hacia la montaña, milk estaba con cabeza casi fuera de la ventana observaba cada detalle del paisaje con demasiada atención pero aún se podía ver la tristeza en su mirada.

Cuando llegamos estacione el auto lejos de la cabaña, después de todo tendría que poner una casa para milk en la entrada, pero ella se me adelantó, cuando estaba a punto de soltar la capsula apareció una casa enorme frente a mí.

-Casi me matas- Dije acercándome a la puerta de la cabaña de mi abuelo.

-A dónde vas?- Preguntó jalando mi brazo en otra dirección.

-Le dije a tu padre que estarías sola- Dije entrando en la casa capsula.

-Y lo estaré, pero tú no te quedaras ahí solo- Dijo señalando la cabaña.

Entramos y efectivamente era mucho más grande de lo que se podía apreciar desde afuera.

-Mira esta es tu habitación- Señalo una puerta- Y esta es la mía, ahí está el baño y lo más importante… aquí está la cocina-

La casa en sí no era muy espaciosa en cuanto lo que eran las habitaciones, pero lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de la casa era la cocina y el refrigerador.

-Milk… aunque media casa este llena de comida nunca alcanzaría para los dos y menos una semana entera- Dije verdaderamente angustiado.

-Lo sé, mira el refrigerador- Me acerque, era enorme y estaba lleno de comida.

-Todavía no alcanza- Reproché molesto.

-Ya cálmate, mira yo solo traje una mochila pequeña que está llena de capsulas-

-Y que con eso?- Pregunte cruzando los brazos.

-Por lo menos tres de ellas traen mis cosas y el resto contienen la misma cantidad de comida que este refrigerador, ya estas feliz?-

-Tu si piensas en todo milk, yo ni siquiera pensé en la comida cuando salí de mi casa y eso es muy extraño- Dije pensativo y feliz.

-Bueno, ahora vete a bañar y yo preparo la cena- Dijo con aire de autoridad.

-Tal vez- Dije dándome la vuelta hasta llegar a mi habitación.

-Tal vez nada, te bañas o no comes- Dijo haciendo que yo parara en seco.

Corrí hasta el baño y me dedique a lo mío mientras milk hacía la cena, pensé en todo lo que sucedió mientras el agua caía en mi cabeza.

Por qué milk estaba llorando en los vestidores y también en mi casa?, Porqué habrá aceptado venir conmigo de nuevo? Y porqué estaba tan feliz cuando salimos de su casa?.

Eso no lo sé pero en algún momento se lo preguntare, quizás ya sea un poco menos violenta y me lo cuente todo.

Salí del baño con una toalla atada en mi cintura y el olor a comida estaba por toda la casa, entré a mi cuarto, me puse un par de pantalones y corrí hasta el comedor.

* * *

Espero les guste... pero wooooow son tres capitulo seguidos y no quiero alardear pero... :D los escribí en el mismo día.

Estoy super inspirada... bueno aquí se lo dejo y gracias por los comentarios...

Besos Gata Genial 3


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**OoOOoOooOooOOOooOoooOOOOOooooOOooOOOOooOOoOooOOooo oOOOooOOoOooOoOOo**_

POV MILK

Ni yo misma sé porque soy tan amable con kakarotto, solo espero que no se arrepienta por haberme traído aquí.

En realidad es un lugar muy hermoso, cuando regresamos a la ciudad estaba molesta ese lugar por sí mismo refleja odio, frustración y violencia, pero estas montañas son tan tranquilas, deshabitadas y pacificas que simplemente desearía quedarme aquí para siempre.

Ya la cena de kakarotto estaba lista, yo me iría a bañar en cuanto el llegara.

-Todo huele delicioso milk- Levante mi vista y estaba en la puerta medio desnudo, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Goku no puedes vestirte solo o qué?- Pregunté molesta.

-Pero estoy vestido-

-Solo andas pantalones-

POV GOKU

Milk se enoja por todo, solo ando unos pantalones pero no creo que tenga nada de malo.

-Pero que tiene de malo?-

-No puedes andar de esa manera frente a una dama y si no tienes una camisa no comes- Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Se fue al baño con su extraña risa triunfante y yo la seguí hasta mi habitación.

-Goku tu cena está en la mesa- Dijo desde la ducha.

Me sorprendí al ver tanta comida y toda sin duda estaba deliciosa, tengo que preguntarle a milk como es que cocina tan bien siendo solo una chica.

Ya era muy tarde entonces me fui a mi habitación, ya no se escuchaba la ducha y lo más seguro seria que ella coma más tarde.

Pasé cerca de la habitación de milk y la puerta estaba entreabierta, me acerque más para preguntarle sobre la cena, al entrar estaba parada de espaldas a la puerta y por eso no notó que yo estaba ahí.

-Se nota que acaba de salir del baño- Pensé ya que todavía andaba con la pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo, iba a entrar pero la toalla cayo hasta el piso y salí corriendo sonrojado, me metí a mi habitación nervioso.

-Wow, un deja vu- Dije recargado en la puerta.

_**Flash Back**_

**Me encontraba en el pasillo corriendo para llegar a la clase de deportes cuando choque con la molesta de milk, papeles volaban por todas partes ella y yo atrapábamos los que teníamos cerca.**

**Recogí los libros del piso y salí disparado ya que aún era tarde, milk iba detrás de mí con el mismo apuro pero cuando llegamos no nos sorprendió que el profesor nos molestara por la tardía.**

**Fuimos a los vestidores pero cuando metí mis libros en el casillero encontré uno que no era mío lo más seguro es que fuera de milk, me vestí rápidamente y camine a los vestidores de chicas para darle el libro antes de que me tomara por ladrón.**

**-Oye milk- Toque la puerta pero nadie abría y como nadie salía entre para dejarlo por ahí.**

**Entré y se escuchaba una ducha a lo lejos- Seguro se está bañando- Pensé y deje el libro en una banca.**

**-Señorita Ox tiene que salir ahora- Dijo la profesora desde afuera pero no entró.**

**Estaba apuntó de cruzar la puerta pero escuche pasos e inmediatamente me escondí detrás de unos casilleros, era milk y efectivamente acababa de bañarse llevaba la pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verla de esa manera.**

**No podía salir porque lo más seguro es que me descubriría, no tuve más remedio que quedarme ahí hasta que ella saliera, intente quitar la mirada de ella que lentamente dejaba caer el trozo de tela que la cubría pero no pude, me quede embobado mirándola aunque fuera solo de espaldas.**

**Ella estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y acabar de mostrarme su cuerpo desnudo pero salí corriendo y no me importó si me vio o me escucho, yo simplemente no podía mirarla de esa manera.**

**Llegue a la cancha y antes de que pudiera llegar con mis amigos escuche a milk detrás de mí, inmediatamente me quede congelado.**

**-Maldito pervertido- Gritó asiéndome despertar.**

**-Milk… yo… lo siento- Dije nervioso.**

**Podía ver como estaba a punto de estallar de la furia que tenía, no tuve otro remedio que echarme a correr intentando escapar de la paliza que después de todo recibiría, me persiguió hasta que logró tomar mi muñeca y clavarme las uñas causándome dolor.**

-Qué demonios crees que haces, de mí no te escapas- Gritó molesta.

-CALLATE QUE ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO!- Grité intentando sacarla del tema para que no me golpeara.

_Fin Flash Back_

Ese día juré que me vengaría de milk pero no pude, ella despertó algo en mí y cada día desde aquel me pregunto cómo demonios lo hizo pero ya estoy cansado de buscarle una respuesta a una pregunta que no la tiene.

Escuche algo en la cocina y supuse que ella ya iría comer, mejor aprovecho para preguntarle sobre la cena que hizo.

-Oye milk…- Dije entrando a la cocina.

Me sentí mal cuando la vi, estaba cocinando pero tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas que caían al suelo después de su recorrido por su rostro.

-Milk… qué sucede?- Pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Nada…- Dijo secando sus lágrimas aún con la cabeza baja.

-Dime que te pasa milk?- Pregunté serio.

Al alzar el rostro pude notar su triste mirada que por sí sola salpicaba dolor, soledad y odio, la abrasé sin pensar que diría y ella sorprendentemente correspondió pero sollozaba en mis brazos con su rostro hundido en mi pecho.

-Cálmate milk, dime que pasa?- Pregunté acariciando su cabello, la solté para verla a los ojos.

Me indico que nos sentáramos, la seguí hasta el comedor y la mire tranquilo, ella estaba a punto de caer en llanto pero la detuve tomando su mano.

-Milk sé que no confías en mí pero no me gusta verte de esa manera-

Sonrío un poco y soltó mi mano, abrazó sus piernas y puso su rostro entre sus rodillas, me acerque por si empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

-Goku recuerdas aquel día que te golpee en la cancha hace como dos años?-

-Claro- Trate de sonar lo más sereno posible, incluso esos recuerdos me dolían.

-Ese día mi madre murió- Lo dijo muy relajada casi como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-En serio lo siento milk- Dije viendo como sus ojos soltaban una solitaria lagrima.

-Yo ya me había resignado, pero cuando golpee a vegeta hace un par de días no pude evitar recordar su imagen golpeada en una camilla de hospital, recordar sus últimas palabras o recordar la promesa que le hice- Sollozo entre sus piernas.

-Milk en serio lo siento- La abrase pero parecía no calmarla.

-Debes cumplir tu promesa y quizás logres olvidarla-

-No sabes lo que dices goku- Dijo mientras se alejaba de mí.

-Cual fue la promesa?- Pregunte curioso ante su lejanía.

-Que formaría una familia y sería feliz- Se sonrojo un poco pero de inmediato se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina –Cambiemos de tema, si?-

-Claro, de que quieres hablar?- Pregunté sentándome en la mesa.

-Dime, qué el dijiste a mi padre para que me dejara venir contigo?-

-Por qué preguntas?- Es extraño su padre parecía alguien muy agradable.

-Mi padre es muy sobreprotector conmigo desde lo que le hicieron a mi… madre-

-Solo le dije que estabas muy abatida y que quería ayudarte- Respondí con simpleza.

-No entiendo por qué me dejo venir, usualmente solo me deja salir con amigas jamás con hombres-

-Por qué con hombres no?- Quizás no debí preguntar eso.

-Y te dije que fue por lo que le paso a mi madre- Dijo nerviosa.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que yo no sé qué le paso a tu madre- Dije tranquilo.

-A ella…- Levaba una cuchara en la mano y la pobre termino doblada a la mitad –La… violaron en un asalto-

Pude notar como se reflejaba el odio en su mirada, no pude articular palabra alguna, eso era horrible milk debió sufrir mucho en esos dos años que yo la molestaba y nadie lo sabía, ella debía ser muy fuerte para reprimir esos sentimientos cada día de su vida.

-Milk… yo… no debí preguntar eso- Estaba nervioso no sabía que decirle.

-Tranquilo, eso ya está olvidado pero no puedo evitar molestarme- Se sentó a comer y yo miraba como la comida se acababa de un momento a otro.

-Milk, cómo es que sabes cocinar tan bien?- Pregunte, enserio quería saber eso.

-He tenido que cocinar para mi padre y yo misma tengo que hacerme mi comida y yo no soy alguien fácil de complacer- Dijo graciosa.

-Es cierto, cocinas delicioso y son muy pocos los que logran hacerme decir eso-

-Goku, para qué me trajiste aquí?- Preguntó terminando de comer

-No lo sé, mi abuelo me traía aquí cuando estaba triste- Dije con nostalgia.

-Entiendo, pero que haremos aquí toda la semana-

-No sé, podemos pescar, caminar, nadar y te enseñare un lugar muy bueno, sé que te gustara-

-Bueno, pero antes de irnos a dormir quiero preguntarte algo más-

-Qué?- Dije poniéndome de pie.

-Porqué ahora eres tan amable conmigo?- oh oh, todavía no puedo decirle que me gusta.

-Supongo que quiero empezar de nuevo, ya no quiero pelear más contigo milk-

-Yo tampoco goku, bueno lo mejor será irnos a dormir que tenemos mucho que hacer mañana-

-Buenas noches milk-

-Buenas noches goku-

Me tumbe en mi cama pero el sueño me evadía, pensaba en todo lo que haríamos mañana, pensaba en milk y en su madre, pensaba en lo mucho que le costó pronunciar esas palabras, me sentí mal pero a la vez feliz de que milk ya no quisiera ser mi enemiga y pudiera abrirse conmigo.

Cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa en mi rostro, por fin el cansancio se apodero de mí y sin razón aparente esa linda pelinegra, esa sonrisa y sus profundos ojos se colaron en mis sueños dejándome tener la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

Espero que les guste... y tengo que disculparme por no subir estos dias...

Disculpenme y Besos Gata Genial 3


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**OoOOoooooOOOoooooooOOOOoooOOOoOOOOooOOooOOOooOOoOO oOooOOoOoOOooOOO**_

POV GOKU

El amanecer llego rápido y relajante acompañado por los armoniosos cantos de pajarillos que recién despertaban de su largo sueño, para mí no fue tan largo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sol volvió a salir dejando atrás mis felices sueños que yo inútilmente intentaba recuperar.

Rendido me senté en la orilla de mi cama restregando mis ojos con el dorso de mis manos, estaba cansado pero el deseo de levantarme volvió al recordar que tendría un día entero con milk a solas paseando por el lugar que me hizo feliz hace tantos años.

Con una nueva perspectiva del día me dirigí a la cocina en busca de comida que mi estómago ansiosamente esperaba y ahí estaba de pie frente a la estufa, milk, con el pelo suelto dejando ver su brillo y sedosidad que diariamente eran opacados por una coleta y su pijama tan rosa y diminuto en tamaño lograron sonrojarme sin excusa.

-Buenos días- Dijo ladeando una sonrisa, pero extrañamente estaba tan sonrojada como yo.

-Buenos días milk- Dije nervioso, aparentemente se me había olvidado ponerme una camiseta antes de venir a su encuentro –Iré por una camiseta-

-Apúrate que se te enfriara el desayuno- En un momento ya me encontraba sentado con mi camisa puesta.

Todo se veía delicioso era como el paraíso, panqueques, tostadas, salchichas y un sinfín de comida se divisaba en la mesa que extrañamente tenía el tamaño justo para todo lo que sostenía sobre ella.

-Que bien se ve- Dije con un waffle en la mano, pero milk ya no estaba ahí de pie, estaba devorándolo todo con rapidez, la imite o si no me quedaría sin comida.

-Milk estaba delicioso- Dije con la mano en mi estómago y una gran sonrisa.

-Goku que haremos hoy?- Pregunto llevándose los platos.

-Podemos ir a caminar o a nadar- Me puse de pie para irme a mi habitación –Dime tu?-

-Vamos a nadar, hace mucho que no lo hago- Se fue de inmediato a su habitación.

Después de unos treinta minutos encerrada se decidió a aparecer y si me preguntan diría que muy bien vestida, su bikini traería loco a cualquiera pero era opacado por una traslucida tela que a simple vista parecía un vestido amarillo –Se ve hermosa- Pensé y me sonroje al encontrarla mirándome, estaba igual o más sonrojada que yo.

Al salir caminamos por un sendero hasta un lago que unos metros antes contenía una catarata, no mire a milk en todo el trayecto porque en serio se veía linda pero el fresco recuerdo de su medio cuerpo desnudo me invadían y no podía evitar pensar en la parte delantera que nunca llegue a contemplar.

POV MILK

Esta mañana me levante pensando seriamente en donde me encontraba y con quien, pero eso no importaba goku bien sabía que yo podía darle una paliza en el momento en el que el se me acercara demasiado.

Cuando me dispuse a dejar mi habitación lista para salir a nadar pensé dos veces en la ropa que andaba puesta pero tranquilice mis pensamientos de nuevo y camine hasta la sala donde goku me esperaba en la puerta.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al ver su torso perfectamente tonificado al descubierto –No esta tan mal- Me sorprendí por lo que pensaba pero seguí a goku por el largo sendero hacía el lago que nos esperaba para darnos un chapuzón.

POV GOKU

El lago seguía igual a como lo recordaba, mis recuerdos felices pasaron como una rápida película por mi mente y sonreí al ver como milk estaba feliz de llegar, después de todo recorrimos un largo camino para llegar hasta ahí.

-Vamos- Dijo tomando mi mano arrastrándome hasta la orilla y dándome una patada para que finalmente cayera al agua.

-Oye... eso me dolió- Dije frotándome el trasero que anteriormente recibió a su pie con fuerza.

-Lo siento, pero seguro tú me ibas a empujar a mí- Dijo alejándose de la orilla.

-Que no vas a entrar- Dije saliendo del agua y caminando hasta ella.

-Espérate- Y sin más se despojó del transparente vestido que la cubría.

La ropa que normalmente utilizaba en la preparatoria no le hacía justicia a su cuerpo, su piel blanca sin marcas y sus piernas perfectas que yo ya había apreciado en la clase de deportes, ella era perfecta pero él no sacar provecho a su figura en la escuela me pareció un enigma.

-Vamos-

La imite y no tuve compasión, la tire al agua y después yo la seguí dejando que el agua saltara a nuestro alrededor, la escuche reír y también yo lo hice para después iniciar una pelea en el agua.

Nadamos mucho tiempo ya que a la hora de salir nuestros dedos y pies estaban tan arrugados como una pasa, nos recostamos en el césped a recibir el sol y observar las nubes.

-Fuedivertido pero será mejor que volvamos- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Por qué?- De verdad no quería que todo aquello terminara.

-Tengo hambre- Sonrió y después mi estómago pidió su preciado relleno diario.

-Está bien pero quiero mostrarte algo antes- Me puse de pie y busque la cascada con la mirada, no quedaba muy lejos –Vamos-

Mientras caminábamos noté a milk con frío y la cubrí con la camiseta que traje por cualquier emergencia, me sonrió agradecida y yo le sonreí de vuelta, al llegar no se mostró muy emocionada, escalamos unas rocas para mostrarle al fin la cueva que se encontraba atrás de la caída de agua libre .

-Mira- Señale a un oso que ahí se encontraba protegiendo del frío a sus crías, abrazándolas en medio de un profundo sueño.

-Que lindos- Dijo recargando la cabeza en su mano.

-Vámonos que tengo hambre- Le susurre para no despertar al animal.

Caminábamos por el sendero que horas antes recorrimos siempre en silencio, ella observaba los árboles y el paisaje que el bosque le brindaba y yo la admiraba a ella.

Imaginaba su dolor por la muerte de su madre, pensaba en la promesa que le hizo y tanto variaban mis pensamientos con el transcurrir de los minutos que llegue a pensar en ella en su totalidad.

Imaginaba su cálido cuerpo contra el mío, pensaba en sus dulces labios y en cómo se unían en un profundo beso contra los míos.

Definitivamente estaba loco por ella y quizás nunca lo sabría.

Ella y solo ella estaba en mi mente cuando llegamos a la casa, comimos sumidos en el mismo silencio y me dispuse a dormir una siesta para aclarar mi mente, el tiempo pasaba y seguía varado con el mismo pensamiento hasta que llegó la noche y dormí sin salir por comida, aunque estuviera soñando ella permanecía ahí siempre presente con su radiante sonrisa.

Estaba totalmente enamorado de la única mujer que me detesta, pero aún tenía la oportunidad de conquistarla y hacerla mía sin importar la opinión de nadie más.

-Milk…- Susurre entrando en la inconciencia del sueño.

* * *

Ya volví, es extraño que aunque tenga 15 años tenga que trabajar, bueno aqui esta el capitulo, es corto pero espero que les guste...

_Gui: Intentare hacerlo y te agradesco por leer mi fanfic..._

Agradesco a todos los demás por sus comentarios y apoyarme.

Besos, Gata Genial 3


	15. Chapter 15

_Capítulo 15_

_Subrayado son sueños_

_OOOoooOooOOOoooOOOooooOOOooOOooooOOOOOOooOOOooOOOo oooOOoooOOooo_

POV MILK

Cuando volvimos a la casa después de nadar goku se comportó muy extraño, casi como si intentara ignorarme.

Después de comer fui directo a mi habitación para descansar, ninguno de los dos salió en toda la tarde por comida o por ninguna otra circunstancia.

Este viaje me había ayudado aunque no quiera admitirlo, cuando le conté a goku sobre mi madre me sentí aliviada, nunca había podido hablar de eso con nadie ni siquiera con mi padre y eso me hería profundamente.

Pero esta mañana fue diferente, me escuchó atentamente sin hacer ningún comentario o juzgarme, parecía interesado en mí, casi preocupado sin razón aparente ya que yo solo soy una chica más de la preparatoria.

Es la primera vez que lo veo tan amable, cariñoso y dispuesto; él no es de esa manera pero es agradable haber podido contar con él en estas momentos tan duros.

La noche descendió rápida y sin molestias, me tumbe en mi cama después de una larga ducha, el día había sido agotador a pesar de que solo nadamos unas horas.

Estaba aburrida y decidí ir a la cocina, mas no tenía apetito en esos momentos.

Me fui a mi habitación para intentar inútilmente que el sueño me invadiera, pase por la puerta de la habitación de goku y estaba abierta, -Quizás si hablo con él me dé sueño- Pensé pero al entrar estaba dormido.

-Se ve tan lindo- Susurre con una sonrisa, era extraño que yo pensara eso pero era cierto, se veía tan apacible, tierno y relajado.

-Sera mejor que me valla- Pensé de camino hacia la puerta, pero algo me detuvo.

-Milk…- Dijo claramente.

-Oh Oh ya me descubrió- Pensé y me voltee pero fue más la sorpresa al verlo profundamente dormido y sonriendo plácidamente.

Decidí que lo mejor sería salir antes de que en realidad despertara y terminara malinterpretándome, al salir deje la puerta tal y como la encontré o quizás eso me delataría.

Entre a mi cuarto y me senté al borde de la cama, "Milk…"Sonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Por qué habrá sido? , el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía sin encontrar una respuesta, pero pronto vino a mí como un momento de claridad.

-No, no, no, no, es imposible- Susurraba, pero inconscientemente una sonrisa salía de mis labios.

Por eso él estaba tan cariñoso, tan atento, tan agradable, pero seguía sin entender como eso había sido posible.

Prácticamente yo lo agredía, lo molestaba, se supone que debería odiarme y yo a él, pero por alguna razón ese sentimiento de molestia hacia el desaparecía con el pasar de los minutos a su lado.

Claramente yo no sentía lo mismo que el en este momento pero ya no me molestaba incluso me agradaba su presencia, tal vez algún día pero no aun.

-Debería de hablar con el- Dije preparándome para dormir.

Pero eso quizás llegue a devastarlo o quizás fue solo mi imaginación, no voy a decir nada hasta que compruebe mis sospechas.

_Día 2_

Me levante sin ganas tal como lo hace un niño en época de escuela, apenas cruce la puerta de mi habitación solté un sonoro bostezo que seguramente alertaría a goku de mi despertar.

Cuando llegue a la cocina estaba totalmente sorprendida, había comida preparada en la mesa sin duda un suculento desayuno estaba esperándome desde hace un tiempo.

-Buenos días milk- Susurro en mi oído.

-B-Buenos días- Tartamudee, porque está pasando esta justo ahora.

-Ojala no te moleste que yo haya preparado el desayuno-

-No, se ve delicioso, no creí que supieras cocinar- Dije sentándome a la mesa.

-Pues ya ves que sí, yo también soy un fan de la comida- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Comencé a comer pero esta vez saboree cada bocado para dar un veredicto al final de la comida, el a diferencia de mi comió como de costumbre atragantándose con cada bocado, al término del banquete me miraba curioso esperando mi respuesta.

-Y bien?- Pregunto impaciente.

-Estaba… delicioso- Sonreí más son muy pocos los que logran sacar esas palabras de mi boca en una primera vez.

-Que bien, ahora vamos a lo importante-

-Qué cosa?- Tal vez se refiere a…

-Que haremos hoy?- Preguntó dejando los platos en donde debía.

-Porqué me lo preguntas a mí?, eres tú el que debe saber después de todo fuiste tú el que me trajo hasta aquí por una semana, lo olvidas?-

-Tal vez exagere con el tiempo, que tal si nos quedamos solo tres días más?- Preguntó volviéndose hacia mí.

-Si tú quieres, pero eso no cambia que no tenemos nada que hacer hoy- Dije con un puchero.

-¡Esa es una excelente idea milk ¡- No sé qué dije para que esté tan feliz.

-De que hablas?-

-No hagamos nada hoy, vamos al jardín a observar las nubes como ayer o también podemos hablar, cualquier cosa para relajarnos un poco-

De hecho era una excelente idea, lo único que quera en ese momento de confusión era pensar, relajarme y no mover ni un musculo por unas cuantas horas, quizás con eso logre sacarle la respuesta a mi pregunta a goku.

-Y que haremos primero?- Me puse de pie frente a él.

-De que?-

-Hablar o ver nubes?- Dije graciosa.

-El día está muy lindo, hablemos mientras vemos las nubes, te parece?-

-Bien, solo deja que valla a vestirme- Algo me detuvo antes de correr a mi habitación.

-Para qué?, así estas bien- Dije arrastrándome a la puerta.

-Goku esto un poco revelador, no crees?- Me sonroje, solo a mí se me ocurre dormir con mini short y una blusa semitransparente.

-Y quien va a verte, por aquí no viene nadie milk- Dijo con mirada tierna.

-Está bien-

_En otra parte_

POV VEGETA

Ese estúpido de kakarotto se está comportando muy extraño con esa mujer, no vino a dormir el martes, el día después aparece con ella de la mano cerca de su habitación y no ha aparecido en dos días.

No he tenido ningún otro entretenimiento en estos momentos y estoy más que harto de esperar a que esos dos aparezcan, quizás debería de ir un par de horas a la preparatoria a molestar a alguien.

Me equivoque en pensar que estar en mi casa sería peor que estar en la escuela, ese anciano decrepito nunca para de hablar sobre cosas inútiles que absolutamente a nadie le interesan, voltee mi rostro para encontrar el asiento de esa mujer totalmente vacío.

Me molesta que quizás en este momento esté revolcándose con ese insecto en algún lugar lejano, mientras pensaba en eso la campana sonó dando paso al receso.

Caminaba por los pasillos con las miradas de todos sobre mí y también una que otra mujer se reía en mi cara, yo los ignoraba en realidad no me interesaba que pudieran decir de mí y si llegaban a hastiarme los golpearía sin ningún temor a que algún profesor me citara en dirección.

-Hey pervertido…- Grito alguien en mi espalda, inmediatamente voltee para darle su merecida pero solo me encontré con un par de ojos azul marino justo frente a mí.

-Eres tu verdad?, el que le miro el trasero a mi amiga- Dijo molesta.

-Hmp- Dije rodeándola, esa mujer era todavía más gritona que la otra.

-Estúpido insecto, tu a mí no me ignoras- Dijo bloqueándome el paso.

-Quítate mujer insulsa- Gruñí, estaba harto de las mujeres en esos momentos.

-Si como no- Dijo prácticamente escupiendo el sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Qué quieres estúpida?-

-Cálmate idiota, solo quería saber si milk vino hoy- Dijo frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-No tengo por qué responderte mujer vulgar- Dije siguiendo mi camino.

-Y yo no tengo por qué hablar con un mono apestoso- Dijo caminando en dirección contraria.

Tal vez no estaría tan aburrido ese día, esa supuestamente amiguita de la mujer era muy divertida, de pronto tenía un nuevo pasatiempo hacerla enojar.

* * *

Aqui esta el capitulo 15, es cortito pero esta bien...

Agradesco a todos su apoyo y comentarios...

Besos, Gata Genial 3


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**OoooOOoOOOoooOOOoooOOooOOOoooOOoooooOOooooOOooOOOO OooOOoOOOOooOOooo**_

POV GOKU

En realidad era un lindo día, el sol brillaba con intensidad y esponjosas nubes surcaban el cielo teñido de azul brillante.

De verdad que estaba ansioso de hablar con milk, quiero saber más ella y ayudarla con lo de su madre.

No sé por qué siento que hoy está muy diferente, estaba muy nerviosa cuando la encontré en la cocina, por eso pregunte si le molestaba que yo hubiera hecho el desayuno pero la idea que tuvo de la actividad de hoy me da la ventaja de poder saber qué piensa de mí.

-Goku de que piensas hablar?- Dijo recostándose en el césped junto a mí.

-No lo sé, tal vez de nuestras vidas, lo que tú quieras- En realidad no sé cómo sacar el tema.

-Goku dime, porqué me trajiste aquí en realidad?- Eso será difícil de responder.

-Yo… quería ayudarte… milk-

-Goku quieres que sea totalmente sincera contigo?-

Asentí temiendo su respuesta, quizás ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me diga que quiere irse, pero no debo pensar en negativo… o sí?

-Este viaje me ayudó mucho, pero no entiendo por qué eres así conmigo-

-Ni yo mismo lo se milk- MENTIRA…

-Entonces de que querías hablar?-

-Qué tal si nos hacemos preguntas?, primero tú y después yo-

-Bien, por qué no le dijiste a nadie tu nombre?-

-No me gusta ese nombre, es muy extraño-

-Y por qué escogiste goku?-

-Primero: así me decía mi abuelo y segundo: no puedes preguntar dos veces seguidas-

-Está bien, pregunta tú-

-Entonces, por qué estabas llorando en mi casa?- Quizás fue muy pronto para preguntar eso.

-Por la misma razón que lo hice aquí…-

_En otra parte…_

POV BULMA

Hace mucho que no veo a milk, son casi tres días, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado.

Estos días he estado tan aburrida, casi ninguna chica se me acerca como lo hizo milk, solamente quieren dinero de mí, y como casi nadie está conmigo no tengo mucho que hacer.

Eso es molesto, por que el pervertido de vegeta pasa todo el día molestándome y no puedo evitar discutir con el sobre cualquier tontería, siempre estoy distraída con las cosas que le voy a decir después.

Y como siempre estaba distraída caminando por los pasillos cuando choque con alguien y papeles volaban sobre nosotros.

-Con que eras tu mujer insulsa, porque no te fijas por donde andas-

-Ahhhh, eras tú vegeta- Dije recogiendo mis cosas y emprendí de nuevo mi camino.

-A mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca, idiota- Sé que lo que quiere es provocarme.

-No caeré en tu trampa vegeta, hoy no estoy de humor- Dije molesta.

-Ahhhh, te falta tu pequeña amiguita- Me tiene harta.

-No es eso, pero ya no quiero discutir contigo-

-En serio estas mal, nunca te reúsas a discutir conmigo- Dijo irónico.

-Te lo dije y ya déjame sola- En serio no necesitaba a vegeta molestándome ahora.

Me fui rápidamente antes de que el cambiara de opinión y decidiera seguirme, últimamente he estado muy molesta.

En mi antigua preparatoria yo era muy popular pero lentamente me fui alejando de esa vida, yo solía tener un novio: Yamcha, llevábamos tres años juntos cuando mi padre decidió que yo me trasladara a la preparatoria Orange Star, que me acepto por mis altas calificaciones.

Estos últimos días estuve buscándolo ya que después de que me fui no volví a verlo y tampoco iba de visita a mi casa como lo hacía antes, cuando decidí ir a su casa lo encontré con una estúpida rubia en su cama.

Quizás nunca debería haberlo buscado pero fue lo mejor, antes de eso otras cosas me mantenían ocupada durante las clases, escribía en mi cuaderno cualquier invento que se me ocurriera y no me interesaba en poner atención ya que prácticamente ya sabía todo lo que esos ancianos decían.

Pero ese accidente cambio por completo mi actitud y sinceramente no me interesaba, eso me beneficiaba siempre estaba molesta e irritable eso hacía que las personas se alejaran de mí, excepto por vegeta él era inmune a esas cosas, siempre se mantenía ahí molestándome sin importar lo que yo le dijera.

No me di cuenta de cuando llegue al patio trasero del edificio, estaba desierto no se escuchaba a nadie a la distancia, tenía muchas flores y una banca cerca de una pequeña fuente.

-Perfecto- Suspire y me tire en el césped, ignorando la banca que a simple vista se notaba el poco uso que se le había dado.

Lo mejor sería que no volviera a clases, tal vez vegeta no me encuentre y deje de molestarme.

-Por si no lo sabes las clases ya iniciaron mujer- Como demonios me encontró?.

-Maldición!-Dije cerrando mis ojos, no me levantaría para darle el gusto de molestarme de nuevo.

-Eres una tonta- Dijo poniéndose delante de mí.

-Vegeta, en que idioma tengo que decirte: QUE TE ALEJES DE MI!- Ya no lo soporto.

-Hmp-

Me puse de pie para irme ya que ese lugar ya no tenía ese aire de paz de antes pero pensé en algo antes de alejarme demasiado.

-Vegeta andabas buscándome?- Pregunte divertida pero algo me hizo sonreír ante mi presentimiento.

-No- Se dio la vuelta en esa pose orgullosa pero pude notar su nerviosismo.

-No te creo, pero está bien- Creo que ahora estoy de humor para molestarlo un poco, -Y entonces que hacías por aquí?-

-Eso a ti no te interesa-

-Muy bien, entonces me voy-

-A dónde?- Me sorprendió su pregunta pero tal vez no debo contestarle o quizás me siga para molestarme.

-Eso a ti no te interesa- Dije imitando su voz.

Algo que nunca presencie antes fue una sonrisa de vegeta y realmente se veía lindo –En serio estoy loca- Pensé.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa, deberías de hacerlo más seguido- Dije intentando sonrojarlo y lo logre.

-Hmp- Gruño antes de irse molesto y yo le seguí con una gran sonrisa triunfante.

-Este día está mejorando- Pensé mientras volvía a mi salón.

* * *

Este fue mas dedicado a vegeta y bulma, pero aqui esta...

Me disculpo por la tardia me quede sin internet y despues sin computadora... :,(

Espero que les guste...

Besos, Gata Genial 3


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**OooOOOOooooOoooooOOOOOooOOooooOOOoOOoooooooOOooooo ooOOooooOOOoOOOOOo**_

POV GOKU

Quizás la conversación con milk puede ser mejor, hablamos de cosas que nos gustan pero ella no es alguien muy comunicativa ya que solo respondía de forma neutral y después preguntaba algo totalmente salido del tema.

-Oye goku, como era tu abuelo?-

-Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque tu dijiste que este era su hogar y que tu solías venir aquí-

-Si bueno, él era una buena persona, era muy importante para mí-

-Y que sucedió con él?-

-El murió hace dos años aproximadamente, lo encontraron en la calle por las afueras de la ciudad-

-Eso es extraño…- En que estará pensando.

-Por qué lo dices?-

-Hace dos años también murió mi madre, recuerdas?, y dime, en donde lo encontraron?-

-Creo que fue en… la carretera número 15-

-Goku… por ahí fue donde murió mi madre- Note un poco de molestia en su rostro.

-Milk, mi abuelito jamás haría algo malo-

-Sí, goku lo sé pero no crees que él tuvo algo que ver-

-No lo creo, pero nadie sabe qué fue lo que pasó con él-

-Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos de lado no quiero hacer conclusiones erróneas-

-Muy bien, que quieres preguntar ahora?-

-Sigues tú-

-Milk tu sabes que yo soy muy sincero, verdad?-

-Si ya lo sé pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-Ya estoy cansado de darle vueltas al asunto y en realidad no entiendo por qué me es tan difícil encontrar una respuesta a esto-

-Goku a que quieres llegar?-

-Intento entender por qué me… agradas desde aquel día en que tú me golpeaste- Tal vez fui un poco directo.

-…-

-Milk… di algo- Estaba molesto ya no quería estar tan desesperado día y noche esperando una respuesta que al final nunca llegaba.

-Sinceramente, no sé qué decir… goku…-

-Está bien milk, no tienes por qué responder solo quería sacarme ese peso de encima-

-Goku… yo quería preguntarte algo-

-Qué?- La mire con la sonrisa más fingida que pude haber hecho en ese entonces.

-Sabes, nunca te pregunte por qué estabas en el baño aquel día-

-Hmmm, ese día chocamos en el pasillo cuando íbamos a deportes, tome un libro tuyo por error y quería devolvértelo antes de que iniciara la clase pero… la profesora me asusto, me escondí y después saliste tu…-

-Tal vez fue malo de mi parte juzgarte de esa manera tan rápidamente-

-Eso quedo atrás, después de todo tú también has cambiado-

-Si bueno, tal vez sea hora de almorzar-

POV MILK

Sin saberlo habían pasado varias horas desde que iniciamos a hablar y ya varias veces el hambre me había atacado pero decidí ignorarlo ya que goku estaba muy emocionado con la conversación.

Era divertido verlo nervioso, aunque estuviéramos viendo hacia el cielo podía notar como a veces abría la boca para decir algo pero no le salían las palabras y de vez en cuando se le veía la emoción en la mirada cuando estaba a punto de responder su pregunta, es por eso que era tan… cortante con mis respuestas.

-Quieres comer algo o prefieres seguir hablando- Pregunte irónica, en realidad ya tenía mucha hambre.

-Sera mejor comer, quieres cocinar tu o lo hago yo?-

Y qué tal si lo hacemos lo dos?, Tú haces mi almuerzo y yo el tuyo-

Sonrió, sé que le gusta como cocino pero esta sonrisa parecía diferente era… Linda?. Sé que es extraño pero las otras veces no se veía como ahora, antes se mostraba relajado casi conforme y ahora era felicidad pura… algo divertido dado que si uno sonríe es cuando está feliz.

Cuando entramos ni siquiera mediamos palabra cada uno se fue por su lado, si no fuera por que utilizamos el mismo horno no nos hubiéramos ni vuelto a ver cuando empezamos a cocinar, pero después de unos minutos se tomó la suficiente confianza para poder hablar un poco.

-Dime goku, quien te enseño a cocinar?-

-Mi padre y yo cocinamos para mi madre y hermano, es algo de familia-

-Que divertido, sabes yo nunca cocino con nadie a mi padre no le gusta acercarse a la cocina-

-Por qué?-

-Mi mamá y papá cocinaban juntos para mí y creo que le llegan muchos recuerdos al entrar ahí-

-Sabes milk tu padre es una persona muy agradable-

-Si bueno, normalmente no es así casi siempre me aleja de cualquier hombre-

-Igual es una buena persona, siempre quiere mantenerte a salvo-

-A veces es un poco fastidioso pero es mi familia-

-Y milk no tienes hermanos o hermanas?-

-No y tú, como es tu familia?-

-Bueno, están mis padres, mi hermano mayor y vegeta que es mi…-

-Primo- Le corte la frase y parecía molesto con solo la mención de su nombre –El me lo dijo en clases-

-Milk quería preguntarte algo, a ti te gusta vegeta?- Lo menciono con tanta naturalidad que pensé que solo lo decía por preguntar pero al ver su rostro pude notar su enojo.

"Quizás esta celoso?... No, no lo creo… pero quizás sí" Pensé frunciendo el ceño al recordó su trato para conmigo.

-No kakarotto, a mí no me gusta vegeta- Dije seria mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabes que solo dices mi nombre cuando estas molesta?... lo he notado-

-Si bueno, es la costumbre…-

* * *

No me maten... se que dure demasiado y es demasiado corto... he estado muy enferma y no he podido escribir mucho porque salí un poco mal en mis exámenes...

Bueno aquí esta, dejen sus reviews si gustan y gracias por leer mi humilde historia.

Besos 3 Gata Genial.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**OooOOOooooOOOOOooOoooooOOOOooOOOOOOooooOOoOOoooOoo OoooooooOOOOOOOO**_

POV MILK

Estos dos días fueron muy divertidos, pero estoy casi segura de que goku ya no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que hacer mientras estamos aquí, creo que lo mejor será irnos hoy en la noche.

Hace ya un par de horas que almorzamos y decidimos ver una película, porque afuera empezó a llover y no podíamos retomar nuestros planes.

-Oye goku… que haremos mañana?-

-No lo sé, porque te apuras tanto-

-Es que… no sé… tal vez… podemos…- Estaba nerviosa no sé si lo tomara a mal.

-Volver… si tú quieres podemos irnos hoy- Dijo neutral pero se veía decepcionado.

-En serio me ayudaste mucho goku y te lo agradezco-

-No hay de que milk, yo estoy para ayudarte- Dijo sonriente

Terminamos de ver la película y después nos fuimos, cuando ya íbamos de camino era tarde, hacia un atardecer de fantasía muy hermoso y lleno de colores.

-Sabes se hubiera visto aún mejor desde las montañas en un lugar especial- Dijo goku mirando la carretera.

-Y porque no te quedaste?- Dije molesta, me hubiera encantado ver eso.

-Tú querías irte milk-

Justo después llegamos a mi casa, en realidad mi casa no estaba muy cerca de la ciudad pero igual detestaba ese aire sucio que la rodeaba, me hubiera gustado quedarme allá era mejor pero después de todo tendría que volver.

-Gracias goku- Dije pero no hice ademan de salir del auto.

-Yo tampoco deseaba regresar pero hay que hacerlo- Dijo como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.

-Sí, bueno gracias por entenderme goku en serio no me lo esperaba de ti-

-Te veré el lunes milk- Dijo, yo me incline y le di un beso en la mejilla.

POV GOKU

Milk se bajó del auto y yo me quede esperando a que entrara a su casa cosa que hizo unos minutos después; después de la charla que tuvimos en la mañana perdí toda esperanza de poder estar con ella pero después de ese beso sé que aun debo intentarlo.

Conduje totalmente feliz hasta llegar mi casa, cuando llegue a mi habitación no me sorprendí al encontrar a mi padre y a mi hermano dentro.

-Hola papá- Dije cuándo entre y me instale con total calma.

-Kakarotto que piensas decir?- Dijo mi padre, su nombre es Bardock.

-No sé de qué me hablas- Me hice el tonto porque sé que si digo la verdad estarán sobre mí con preguntas.

-A ver, no volviste de la escuela y cuando menos lo esperábamos llama un hombre diciendo que te fuiste con su hija a unas mini vacaciones en la montaña, no vienes en dos días y ahora apareces como si nada hubiera pasado- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sí, y?- Pregunto simplemente, es un buen resumen para todo, no veo que tengo que decir ahora.

-Y, dinos es cierto que fuiste con una chica?- Pregunta raditz.

-Si pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-Que bien, mi hijo ya es un hombre- Dijo Bardock en pose orgullosa.

-Después de todo no eres tan tonto kakarotto- Dijo raditz.

-Qué?- Estos ya se volvieron locos –Bueno yo ya tengo hambre- Ambos me siguieron.

Al llegar a la cocina mi madre estaba esperándonos para la cena con la acostumbrada cantidad de comida, estaba muy feliz para ser un día normal.

-Hola mamá-

No me respondió y espero a que papá se sentara con nosotros, ella lo vio y el asintió como confirmando algo que no quería decirme.

-Así que Kakarotto… cuando podre ver a mi nuera?-

-QUE?¡- Ellos están insinuando que… que..M-milk y… yo…

-No te hagas el tonto kakarotto sabemos lo que estaban haciendo- Dijo raditz con una mueca extraña.

-Y yo no permitiré a ninguna debilucha en mi familia kakarotto, la traerás para conocerla-Dijo mi padre.

-P-pero… es q-que… yo…- Mi familia está muy loca.

-Sin escusas hijo, la traerás para saber más de ella- Mi madre es muy exigente de vez en cuando.

-Pero mamá…-

-Ya oíste kakarotto, sin escusas y la traerás el lunes después de la escuela-

Me puse de pie y me lleve un poco de comida conmigo hasta mi habitación, ahora que le voy a decir a mis padres cuando vean que en realidad milk no es mi novia… nunca vi a mi madre ser así y mi padre nunca estuvo más orgulloso, pero no es algo que pueda pedirle así a milk.

OoOOoOOoooooOooooOooOOOOOoOOoOOOOooooooOOooOooOOOo ooooOOooOooOooOooO

POV MILK

Cuando entre a mi casa, mi padre estaba en el salón leyendo un periódico.

-Hola papá- Volteo a verme muy tranquilo.

-Milk regresaste muy rápido, acaso el muchacho te hiso algo?- Se alarmo de pronto.

-No papá, de hecho fue muy gentil conmigo ese viaje me ayudo mucho-

-Así que milk, donde esta mi yerno, supongo que me lo presentaras uno de estos días- Dijo serio.

-QUE?¡- Que estará tramando mi padre…

-Milk es obvio que él es tu novio o jamás te habría dejado ir, o acaso no?- Me miraba molesto.

-Papá… e-es… que… y-yo…- Esto en serio no lo entiendo.

-Acaso no milk?- Esa es su cara de "Estas castigada por meses".

-No papá, claro que goku es mi novio… solo que no esperaba que lo supieras jejeje- Reí nerviosa.

-Eso no importa milk, cuando podrás traerlo?, se veía como un buen chico…-

-No lo sé papá, le preguntare más tarde- Reí, salí corriendo para mi habitación, en que problema me metí?

-Que le diré a goku?, oye podrías fingir ser mi novio para que no me castiguen de por vida…- Dije sarcásticamente mientras me metía en la cama –Claro que no eso lo destruiría… tendré que seguir pensando mañana-

OooOooooOOOOOooooOOOoooOOoooOoooooOOOooooOOOOOooOO ooOooOOOooooooOOOO

_**El lunes en la mañana**_

POV GOKU

Hoy es el día, tendré que convencer a milk de que conozca a mis padres aunque tenga que rogarle; No sé cómo se lo irá a tomar quizás me tome por pervertido de nuevo o como desesperado, igual tengo que intentarlo.

Me fui temprano para poder hablar con milk antes de que decida irse de nuevo antes del receso, tal vez no este ahí.

Cuando llegue me decidí a dar un paseo por el edificio porque todavía faltaba rato para que la gente empezara a llegar, pero el paseo no me duro mucho este lugar era muy pequeño.

Me fui al jardín del área sur, ese jardín era muy lindo seguro hasta se me ocurra una idea para poder hablar con milk sin que me mate; cuando llegue gran parte del área era ocupada por un árbol muy grande, sin pensarlo mucho me subí a una de las ramas y espere tranquilamente la hora en que milk llegue.

POV MILK

Me desperté muy temprano por que estaba nerviosa de lo que le diría a goku, tal vez me odie o se ponga muy triste pero en serio necesito de su ayuda para esto, no puedo quedarme castigada tanto tiempo, me volvería loca.

Cuando llegue a la preparatoria no me espere a que goku fuera a estar ahí después de todo aun era temprano, mientras caminaba por ahí escuche unos pasos cerca pero a esa hora no había nadie cerca, seguí mi recorrido pare un rato a tomar agua y después como todavía faltaba rato me encamine a mi lugar favorito, el jardín de la área sur.

Cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue el árbol grande, ahí me pasaba casi todos los recesos muy pocas personas vienen porque les agrada mas conversar en el área de comida y a mí me gusta estar sola y en silencio para variar, pero no conté que cuando me trepara al árbol alguien estaba ocupando mi rama favorita.

-Oye quítate¡- Grite cerca de la persona.

Por el grito se cayó de la rama y cayo de cara en el suelo, creo que debí ser más tranquila, me baje rápido para ver quien se había caído.

-Oye estas bien?- Pregunte molesta

-Milk que diablos te pasa?, porque me gritas?- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza, era goku.

-Lo siento pero no vi que eras tú goku…-

-De todos modos qué bueno que te encuentro, necesitaba hablar contigo…-

-Sobre qué kakarotto?- Espero que este no se ponga en locuras como mi padre.

-Es sobre un problema con mis padres…-

-También yo necesitaba hablar de eso contigo, pero tú dime primero.-

-Ellos quieren conocerte, creen que tu eres mi novia- Susurro cauteloso.

-Perfecto, porque yo tengo el mismo problema y necesito tu ayuda- Dije feliz, no había sido tan difícil.

-Yo te ayudo pero tú tienes que ir a mi casa para ayudarme- Dijo sonriente.

-Por supuesto, cuando?-

-Hoy, después de clases si puedes?- Dijo nervioso.

-Está bien goku, te veré más tarde-

-Yo también milk-

Goku se fue a algún otro lugar pero yo decidí quedarme otro rato ahí, después de todo logre sacarme ese problema de encima muy rápido y sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Ahora goku y yo somos novios, me sonroje ante el pensamiento.

Al menos novios temporales… o no?

* * *

En serio perdón por tardar tanto y por que sea tan corto... pero enserio me trabo de vez en cuando.

Nos escribimos despues... Gata Genial 3


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**OoOOoOoOOoOooOooOoOooOoOOoOOoOoOOoOooOOOoOoOooOOOo oOooOOoOoOoO**

No sé cómo me fui a meter en este problema, ahora en vez de estar tranquila comiendo como goku lo hacía, estaba analizando mis sentimientos por goku mientras estaba en una cena con s loca familia.

FLASHBACK

La campana sonó en el pasillo despertándome de mis pensamientos, la pasada hora estaba pensando en ese acuerdo con goku... me pregunto si debería llamarlo kakarotto cuando este con s familia, recogí mis cosas y camine por el corredor totalmente ausente observando un punto en el infinito cuando una silueta se dibujó en la puerta.

-Hola milk- Dijo... era bulma.

-Hola bulma... lamento no haberte visto estos días- Me ausente una semana entera

-Está bien... pero ya me contaron que hacías estos días- Dijo sonriente, me sonroje.

-Q-Que?, quien si nadie lo sabe...?-Susurre y ella casi estalla en carcajadas.

-Entonces es verdad¡, vegeta se va a morir cuando lo sepa...- Se tapó la boca cuando yo me entere de donde saco eso.

-Así que andas con vegeta... Ayyy no me contabas¡- Se puso roja y a la defensiva.

-Deja de decir estupideces milk¡, vegeta es un grosero, idiota, terco, estúpido... guapo, sexy, lindo...- Dijo ilusionada.

-Jajajajajaja, te cantaste, así que te gusta?- Pregunte más seria, vegeta era de armas tomar.

-Mmmm, si pero es un tonto no entiende las indirectas y tú no le dirás nada entendiste?-

-Claro de mí no saldrá nada- Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, goku se veía a lo lejos en su motocicleta.

-Pero tú no dices nada, enserio te gusta ese goku?-

-No... Yo no... Claro que... es que... yo... no sé...- No pensé en eso desde que salimos de las montañas.

-Pues piénsalo, no es feo y alguien te lo quitara pronto..., yo no diré nada, si?- Sonreí.

-Nos vemos mañana bulma- Goku está a unos metros.

-Disfruta la tarde con tu novio milk...- Corría porque sabía lo que le esperaba, mas no respondí y enfrente al pelinegro que miraba dudoso pero sus ojos delataban la felicidad de que yo no halla contradicho a mi amiga.

-Nos vamos?- Me entrego un casco.

-Si-

Creo que goku aceleraba a propósito para que yo me sujetara más fuerte de él, cuando tengo mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo la no duda en acelerar en una curva poco pronunciada para asustarme y aferrarme a él con toda mi fuerza... extraño mi auto en este momento.

Al llegar por segunda vez a esa mansión pude disfrutar los detalles, tenía un precioso jardín de rosas en la entrada que seguramente alguien cuidaba con mucho empeño, el interior era aún mejor, varios tonos de rojo en los muebles y tapetes, negro en los pisos y detalles dorados aquí y allá y por ultimo una hermosa araña de cristales de diferentes dimensiones cayendo como una cascada desde el techo.

-Ven milk, deben de esta en la cocina...- Claro el hambre siempre esta primero.

La gran mesa de caoba oscura de dimensiones enormes capto mi atención así como la mujer que se movía de allá para acá por la cocina.

-Hola mamá- Dijo goku mientras se escabullía en busca de algo que picar.

-Hijo, llegaron rápido, la comida aún no está lista...- Dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila mamá esperaremos, por cierto- Me jalo hasta queda a su lado- Ella es milk... mi novia- Dijo apenado.

-Mucho gusto, señorita- Dije firme, tenía que mostrar carácter.

-Igualmente, kakarotto ve a esperar afuera a que la cena este lista-

-Está bien mamá- Se fue dejándome sola.

-Creo que se olvidó que yo estoy aquí- Dije graciosa.

-Si suele ser muy despistado, en unos minutos lo notara-

-Oh que descortés soy, déjeme ayudarla seguro cocinar para su hijo es todo un reto-

-No quiero que te molestes querida- Dijo.

-No es ninguna molestia, tal como su hijo tengo un gran gusto por la comida- Sonrió

Tuvimos una pequeña charla de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría, yo sabía de qué intentaba saber más de mí, me sentía en confianza con ella, no era molesta o gruñona ni cortante o chillona, era una mujer con carácter tal como yo, educada y fuerte... Le conté un poco de mi familia y de las razones de nuestro viaje anterior.

Servimos la mesa y fueron cuestiones de segundos para que cuatro intrusos se colaran a la cocina y babearan sobre la comida.

-Siéntese y sean más educados- Dijo la mujer molesta sentándose.

-Tía quien es ella?- Pregunto un niño de unos ocho a diez años.

-Es la novia de kakarotto- Yo sonreí y a él se le descoloco la mandíbula.

-Eres muy linda- Dijo sincero, yo me sonroje y pude ver como goku levantaba s cabeza en orgullo.

-Kakarotto me dijiste que solo tenías un hermano- Dije mirando al niño.

-Mira si es la primera que te llama por tu nombre- Dijo sonriente el hombre que supongo era su padre -Escogiste bien hijo-

-No te mentí milk, raditz es mi hermano- Señalo a un greñudo del otro lado -Él es tarble, el hermanito de vegeta-

-No le digas así él ya es grande- Dije molesta, a mí siempre me trataban como una niña.

-Vez que todos lo notan- Dijo orgulloso -Soy un hombre- Sonreí.

-Un hombre enano como tu hermano- Rio goku.

-Kakarotto discúlpate con tarble por lo que dijiste- Dije amenazante.

-Pero milk, si es verdad- Dijo molesto.

-Que lo hagas he dicho¡- Dije molesta.

-Lo siento tarble...- Refunfuño a regañadientes.

Me voltee a mi comida y todos me miraban sorprendidos.

-Kakarotto nunca sigue ordenes, verdad?- Todos asintieron -Hummm, grosero deberías de obedecer a tus padres kakarotto no te de vergüenza?-

-Debo decirte milk- Hablo su padre -Que me tienes impresionado, eres justo lo que este niño necesita, tomo una buena decisión, eres una mujer con carácter y con buenos valores- Volvió a ver a goku -Quiero que la conserves oíste kakarotto, ella no es como esas cabeza hueca que traías siempre-

Fruncí el ceño, el traía mujeres siempre y lo peor es que yo era una de esas cualquiera, al menos sus padres me apreciaban, solo siendo yo me estaba ganando su cariño y al parecer goku noto mi molestia ya que se veía temeroso de que le insultara aquí, pero yo no caería tan bajo.

Volví a mi comida mientras me tranquilizaba, note que todos comían de la misma manera que goku y yo, "Debe ser de familia" pensé, de pronto recordé todo lo que hicimos en las montañas, no sé porque ahora me ponía feliz recordar nuestras risas mezclados con los chapoteos del agua, la ilusión en u ojos al probar su comida, la sinceridad de sus preguntas y aquella noche con mi nombre ser prenunciado por sus labios con tanta alegría. Sentía mi rostro caliente.

END FLASHBACK

Y aquí estoy perdida en mis sentimientos, con el tenedor en mi mano y con goku a mi lado, seguí con mi comida ajena a toda situación a mi alrededor, entendía que se preocupara por mí, no me molestaba su presencia y de hecho hasta me parecía lindo cuando tonteaba muy a su manera.

-Milk, podemos hablar... vamos a mi habitación- Dijo y se puso de pie.

-Está bien-

-No hagan nada raro-Dijo su madre para molestarlo.

-MAMÁ no digas esas cosas...- Dijo y me arrastro a su cuarto.

PO GOKU

No entiendo porque milk está molesta, al inicio creí que era por caerles bien pero cuando dijo mi nombre entendí que se molestó, ella nunca decía mi nombre a no sé qué este furiosa.

-Dime milk, porque estas molesta?-

-Goku, yo no estoy molesta, me parece que eres un maleducado y que es mejor decir tu nombre frente a tus padres no crees?, después de todo les caigo bien-

-Entiendo, pero deja de mangonearme no me gusta- Dije apenado.

-Compórtate entonces- Sonrió.

Bajamos de nuevo y era de esperarse que ya no quedara ni una pizca de comida, me molesto pero lo que iba a suceder era más importante... mi padre hablaría con milk, no se para que o porque, además hasta ahora se llevan bien.

-Milk querida podrias ayudarme...- Pregunto i madre levantando los platos.

-Por supuesto- Ella siempre es tan amable...

-Kakarotto después de que termine dile que valla a mi despacho Dijo mi padre.

Asentí y espere cerca de puerta a que terminaran, al parecer mi madre y milk se llevaban muy bien, platican muy en confianza, terminaron por fin y con un beso en la mejilla se despidieron.

-Milk mi padre quiere hablar contigo...- Frunció el ceño.

-Para qué?-

-No tengo idea- Respondí, la guie hasta quedar frente a la puerta -Mantente en guardia- Susurre y entro cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

Espere varios minutos, casi me atrevería a decir que fueron veinte o treinta, no escuchaba mucho hasta que el sonido de un vidrio romperse vino a mis oídos, me alarme pero si interrumpía milk o mi padre me matarían, después de eso un gran estruendo y cosas cayendo era lo que retumbaba en la casa.

Observe a mi madre corriendo por el pasillo alarmada, me acerque a la puerta y entre junto a mi madre, esa imagen me dejo perplejo, milk estaba en posición de ataque y mi padre estaba en el suelo sacudiéndose vidrios del cabello, mi madre fue por papá sin comentar nada y salieron de la habitación.

-Qué sucedió?- Pregunte molesto.

-El quería que peleáramos- Dijo despreocupada.

-Y porque tanto desorden?-

-El me sorprendió con una patada y golpeo el florero, lo ataque con un par de golpes y se fue hasta el suelo junto a su vitrina- Dijo ya más culpable.

No dije nada solo la miraba, mi padre tendrá que escucharme más tarde.

-Deja de culparme, él fue el que empezó- Dijo con un puchero, sonreí se veía muy linda así -No te rías- Grito.

-No me rio, es que tu... bueno tu...- Dije nervioso.

-Yo que?- Dijo molesta de nuevo.

-Tu... te vez muy linda... cuando estas molesta- Dije apenado.

-Q-que goku tu... es que... yo... bueno... tu...-

-Yo que?- Reí.

-Tu tampoco estas... tan... mal- Dijo a regañadientes

Me sorprendió su respuesta y creo que me sonroje, antes de que pudiera decir más mi padre entro de nuevo junto a mi madre, se acercaron a milk y pude ver como se tensaba.

-Milk...-Dijo mi madre.

-Dígame...- Respondio educada.

-Bienvenida a la familia niña- Interrumpió mi padre, ella pareció relajarse pero yo bien sabía que esperaba algún ataque.

-Entonces todo esto fue solo una prueba?- Pregunte confundido.

-Por supuesto que si kakarotto, no iba a dejar que anduvieras con una mujer debilucha degradando tu buen apellido, así que hazme el favor de decidirte por esta chica, ella es especia... y milk...- Ella lo miro -Buen golpe, me gustaría que vinieras más seguido-

-Por supuesto, cuando guste- Dijo feliz.

No podía creerlo, mi padre nunca elogiaba un ataque de nadie, ni siquiera a raditz que era mayor que yo... debe de adorarla y de una buena manera, ya era muy tarde ya va siendo hora de que milk se valla.

-Milk deberías volver, no quiero que tu padre se moleste conmigo- Dije preocupado.

-Querida vuelve pronto, qué tal si bienes a cenar mañana?- Dijo mi madre.

-Claro, solo si me deja ayudarla en la cocina...- Dijo amable, se despidieron y fuimos a la entrada.

En el auto todo era silencio hasta que milk hablo de algo que me desconcertó...

-Sabes, nos entiendo porque desde un principio no fuimos amigos?-

-De que hablas?-

-Tenemos muchas cosas en común, ambos comemos demasiado, nos gustan las artes marciales, nos agradan los lugares silenciosos... y ahora tu familia me adora...- Dijo mirando por la ventana

-Nunca lo había notado y me parece genial que te lleves bien con mi madre- Sonreí.

-Pero que pasara cuando sepan que no es verdad todo lo que vieron...-

-No lo sabrán, ya veremos que hacer... una falsa ruptura o algo- Dije viendo la carretera.

En realidad hacer pasar a milk por mi novia es lo mejor que me ha pasado, me siento más unida a ella por una gran razón no quiero que esto termine y como en algún momento deberá terminar estoy triste.

-Goku no estés triste... no es normal en ti- Dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-No estoy triste milk...-

-Por supuesto que lo estás yo sé que sí, no puedes engañarme...- Llegamos de pronto a su casa.

-No estoy triste milk ya deja el tema¡- Grite molesto y ella se molestó más.

-Esperaba todo de ti kakarotto, pero nunca creí que fueras a mentirme...- Salió del auto y yo la seguí.

-Milk... yo debería decirte la razón por la que estoy así...- Suspire, aquí voy...

-Dime...- No se volteo.

-Es que tu... bueno... tú me... - Ella suspiro pesadamente.

-Yo te gusto, lo suponía...- Dijo neutral. o_O

-Q-que?...pero tu... cómo?- Soy tan obvio?

-Lo entendí cuando salmos de las montañas... pero ahora no estoy de humor para discutir goku si quieres podemos hablarlo mañana- Dijo en un suspiro.

-No, de... hablar que... yo no... Que estás hablando?- Ella esta insinuando que...

-Goku podemos hablar antes de clases o después en la cena pero ahora no sé qué pensar- Dijo cansada, la tome del brazo.

-D-dime como es que tu...?- Volvió a suspirar.

-Una noche cuando estábamos allá en las montañas, se me ocurrió hablar contigo pero ya estabas dormido, no sé porque pero espere que reaccionaras y tu... bueno... tu dijiste mi nombre aun dormido y sonriente, después todo cayo en su lugar... tus atenciones, tu actitud, lo que hacías...- Se sonrojo un poco.

Un pequeño 'Oh' de sorpresa salió de mi boca y antes de que hiciera nada me cerró la puerta en el rostro... milk sabía todo desde un principio y aun así decidió aceptar nuestro trato... no sé si estar triste porque no me respondio o estar feliz porque no me ignorara o apartara d su lado.

Opte por la segunda, subí a mi auto, acelere hacia mi casa y alcance a sonreír triunfante antes de sentir un gran golpe, escuche vidrios romperse, los sentí en mi rostro antes de quedar inconsciente

* * *

Los dejo en suspenso... Jijijijijijijiji

Aqui esta el numero 19... espero les guste y no se si quedo corto pero yo lo veo pequeño...

Dejen reviews y gracias por su apoyo... Los invito a leer mi otro Fic: El Arte de Amar es un BXV

Nos escribimos luego... Gata Genial


End file.
